falling in love with a tutor
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: Lucy is the most beautiful, intelligent, popular, and humble person in Fairy Tail Academy. Natsu, a nerd, loving, caring, usually bullied, intelligent, and dragon loving is in love with Lucy. So how do you get the most popular girl to fall in love with you? Tutor her in English. Full with NaLu ;-) Dedicated to xxAniAminexx. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n:**__ah, a new refreshing story that is full with NaLu. Hey NaLu shippers, you know me (Black Phoenix) here with this loving story. If you think that this story will be a happy, loving story well you're wrong. This story will be probably a happy, loving, funny, friendship, and a tad bit of drama. So, leave a happy review at the bottom okay. Favorite or alert (follow). Love ya._

**_Summary:_**_Lucy is the most beautiful, intelligent, popular, and humble person in Fairy Tail Academy. Natsu, a nerd, loving, caring, usually bullied, intelligent, and dragon loving is in love with Lucy. So how do you get the most popular girl to fall in love with you? Tutor her in English. Full with NaLu ;-)_

_**Dedication:**__This story is dedicated to xxAniAminexx for writing me a beautiful one-shot for my birthday. Thank you so much. Sorry for not writing my part for the one-shot, but thanks for being a wonderful co-author as always. So, sit tight girl, and enjoy the story. This story may suck. Tehee. Love ya girl._

_**Disclaimer:**__I own nothing but the plot._

_**Warning:**__beware in this story for: humor, fluffiness (somewhat), cursing, and probably OOC-ness._

* * *

_**Falling in love with a tutor**_

* * *

Lucy suppressed a giggle once she saw her friend, Cana, arguing with Laxus for not buying her a present on her birthday last week. It was funny to see Cana lecture her boyfriend in front of her friends. Laxus just kept nodding and sighing like he just wanted her to shut up already.

Cana folded her arms, sat down on the table, and drank her soda. Cana is now seventeen years old, and Lucy scolded her for drinking soda because it's not healthy but Cana couldn't care less about being healthy. Can you blame her? She has been drinking soda ever since she was a little girl. She's used to going to the dentist office often.

Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Mirajane, Levy, Erza, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow and Jellal were all in the cafeteria, blatant laughter was filled around the table as Laxus continued to get scolded.

"Cana, babe, you need to calm down," Laxus said as he kissed the top of his girlfriend's precious head. Cana narrowed her eyes and huffed in irritation.

"How can I calm down when you didn't even buy me a present? I wanted 200 jewels worth of soda," Cana whined. Laxus rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. He looked at his friends, as if telling them; _see how she's a pain in the ass._ Everyone laughed except for Cana who was still in a fit.

Laxus sat down and put his arms around Cana's waist. His head lay on top of her brown wavy hair. He kissed it again, taking in the scent, apparently, soap.

"Cana what if I buy your soda today, okay?" Laxus asked as he looked at his girlfriend. Cana turned her head and smiled.

"Finally, I was waiting for you to say that," Cana said as she gave him a huge bear hug. Laxus rolled his eyes before accepting the hug.

"Oh and by the way Cana," Laxus said as he earned her attention, "why does your hair smell like soap?"

Cana felt her cheeks getting warmer. She bit her lower lip and looked elsewhere except at Laxus. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Cana?"

"..."

"Cana, answer me."

"Well I accidentally wash my hair with soap instead of using shampoo," Cana said as her cheeks got hotter by the minute. She quietly added, "I thought I was using shampoo."

Laxus blinked at her before a laugh escaped his lips. Cana puffed her cheeks and turned her head to the side.

"Shut up," Cana whispered. Lucy smiled at the adorable couple; they're so cute.

Lucy giggled as she felt a pair of arms around her. She quickly pivoted her body around and kissed her boyfriend, Loke, on the lips.

"Hey princess," Loke said giving his girlfriend another kissed. Lucy giggled into the kissed, once she pulled away; a smile was earned as Loke pouted. He wanted the kiss to last longer.

"Hey Loke, how was history class?" Lucy asked as she batted her eyelashes. Loke smiled and kissed Lucy's temple.

"It was so boring, but I'm glad that I got out of there quickly. I needed to see my precious girlfriend," Loke said grinning at his girlfriend. Lucy's cheeks turned rosy pink at this comment. She felt her legs went to a pile of goo. Lucy was always stickler when it comes to Loke's cliché pick-up lines. She always loved it.

"Can you two stop being all mushy?" Bixlow said as he cringed. He scrunched up his nose to express his disgust. "Get a room for that."

Loke rolled his eyes as he snorted, "Wow thanks for being a nice friend, Bixlow."

Bixlow laughed.

Lucy smiled. She was blessed to have friends like them.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he watched Lucy laughed among her friends. He's been in love with Lucy since kindergarten. He remembered how they first met as if it was yesterday. Natsu almost ate a red piece of crayon, for he thought it was candy, and Lucy swiftly stopped him before he could ever dart out his tongue.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as Loke and Lucy exchanged hugs and kisses with one another. Natsu hated Loke. Loke usually bullied Natsu in the locker once PE is over. But Loke wasn't the only one who bullied Natsu, many other people did too. Natsu wasn't the type of person to retaliate so he just simply ignores it.

"Hey flame-head, stop staring," Gray said as he raised his eyebrows at Natsu. Gray knew Natsu was in love with Lucy, but seriously, he has to stop staring. Lisanna elbowed Gray in the gut.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gray asked. Lisanna smirked at him and giggled.

"Leave Natsu alone, you know he's in love with Lucy," Lisanna said, "just as I like Bixlow."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Well you _like_ Bixlow and Natsu _loves_ Lucy."

"So? What's your point?" implied Lisanna as she stuffed Mac and Cheese in her mouth. School lunch at Fairy Tail Academy is disgusting but she doesn't have anything else to eat.

"So, _like_ and _love_ isn't the same thing," Gray said. Lisanna glared at him.

"Who cares about their definition," answered Lisanna flatly. Gray rolled his eyes once more before smile was placed on his lips.

"But the staring really has to stop, flame-head," Gajeel said as he walked towards the table with his lunch.

Natsu rolled his eyes as Gajeel sat down next to him. "Shut up."

Gajeel grinned at him.

"Tell me why I'm the only girl who's friends with you idiots?" Lisanna asked as she quirked an eyebrow. She really needs to get a new friend who's a girl other than her sister, Mirajane.

"It's because you love us," answered Gajeel. Lisanna shook her head as if that was a total inaccurate answer.

"Well I have to go," Natsu said. He grabbed his belongings and stuffed a chicken tender in his mouth. He munched on it before pulling out his water bottle. Lisanna watched in disgust as Natsu goggle the water in his mouth. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. Yep, she _has_ to get new friends and fast.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked. His arms behind his head, elbows jutted out. Natsu turned around as he walked.

"I have to go to English class!" yelled Natsu. Gray raised both eyebrows. Before Gray can respond to him, Natsu ran.

"But the bell hasn't even rung yet," Gray said towards Gajeel and Lisanna. Lisanna shrugged her shoulders as the bell started to ring.

"Oh you have to be kidding me," Gajeel said, "I haven't even taken a bite out of the chicken-tender."

Lisanna and Gray laughed and grabbed their belongings.

"Bye Gajeel," Lisanna said as she ruffled his hair. Gray smiled at him.

"Good luck with Erza," Gray said, "y'know how she hates people being late for class."

"Wait, don't just leave me here," Gajeel said. He glared at them as they waved him goodbye.

Gajeel is now the first one in the cafeteria all by himself.

"You know what, I don't care anymore," Gajeel muttered. But let's just hope he survives the all mighty raft of Erza Scarlet, the hall monitor and student council president.

* * *

Natsu was the first person in English class to arrive. Mrs. Taylor, the teacher, greeted Natsu with a smile. Mrs. Taylor has gray hair that was pulled in to a nice firm bun. She was wearing a white shirt with a floral skirt. Natsu smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Taylor; love your hair as always," Natsu said as he took his seat in front of the classroom. Mrs. Taylor nodded at him.

Soon, everyone else arrived for English class. Lucy walked in the classroom, walking towards to Levy.

Before she can take her seat, Mrs. Taylor said, "Ms. Heartifillia, why don't you sit next to Natsu."

Eyes wide with shock, Natsu watched as Lucy arched an eyebrow. He ignored all the chatting that was going on behind him.

"Did I do something wrong, Mrs. Taylor?" Lucy asked. Mrs. Taylor bit her lower lip.

"You did nothing wrong, now come and sit," Mrs. Taylor said. Lucy slowly nodded her head and sat next to Natsu.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and then back at Mrs. Taylor who gave him a wink.

What in the world?

Did his English teacher just wink at him? Was his crush on Lucy so obvious?

Natsu pivoted his head to the back and saw Gray and Lisanna giving him thumbs up.

Natsu face palm. Lucy took her seat next to Natsu, staring at him with fascination.

Lucy glanced at Natsu before she decided to greet him. Lucy pivoted her head to face Natsu's direction before smiling.

"Hello Natsu. I'm Lucy; glad to be sitting with you," Lucy said with a gracious smile. Natsu blushed.

"Me as well," replied Natsu as he hid his blush beneath his scaly scarf. Lucy smiled.

"Okay class," Mrs. Taylor said as she clasped her hands together, "it's time to begin the test. Remember, this test is worth fifty percent of your grade."

The class groaned.

Mrs. Taylor smiled. "Yeah, yeah; it really sucks to be you." Laughter filled the room.

Lucy giggled; this is why Mrs. Taylor is her favorite teacher. She's so fun.

Mrs. Taylor passed out the test papers. She looked at her watch and finally said with mischievous eyes, "You may begin."

* * *

After the test, the bell rang. Mrs. Taylor jumped out of her seat, startled at the sudden noise. The class laughed at this action and Mrs. Taylor gave a small smile.

"Okay you may go now. Shoo, I don't want you here," Mrs. Taylor said as she swatted the class away. The students' laughed and Mrs. Taylor beamed a little. She just adored these students.

Natsu left the classroom, not taking a glance back at Lucy. Gray and Lisanna ran up to him, walking beside him. Lucy watched as Lisanna ruffled Natsu's hair and Gray elbowing him the gut.

Lucy smiled. _It must be nice for him to have friends like that. _Lucy thought.

Lucy grabbed her belongings and before she can go, Mrs. Taylor stopped her.

"Lucy would stay for a minute," Mrs. Taylor said. Lucy slowly nodded as Mrs. Taylor closed the door.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Taylor?" Lucy asked. Mrs. Taylor shook her head.

Mrs. Taylor cleared her throat. "Um no, it's just that after you were finished with your test earlier and handed it in to me, you somewhat did a not-so good of a job."

Lucy's eyes went wide at this comment.

"What?" Lucy choked out. She cleared her throat. "How bad did I do?"

Mrs. Taylor hand Lucy her test paper. Lucy's eyes went bloody wide. She looked up at her teacher, horrified.

"I have 27 questions correct out of 60," Lucy said as she looked at her teacher. Mrs. Taylor nodded. Lucy took a seat. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"How can this be?" Lucy asked. "I studied all yesterday including Wednesday. Sure, I went out shopping with my friends on those days but it was only half of the day."

Mrs. Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Lucy calmed down okay. You can still make this better. You can take the re-take in six weeks from now."

Lucy eyes went wide. "What? Why can't I take the re-take it on Friday?"

Mrs. Taylor chewed on her lower lip, changing the subject, she asked, "You will need a tutor to take this test. Cause I can assure you that this test will be different from the one you took today."

Lucy looked at Mrs. Taylor confusingly. "So where am I going to find a tutor?"

Mrs. Taylor smiled evilly. "There's a student who already signed up and is willing to help you."

Mrs. Taylor grabbed her notebook and shown Lucy the name. It read:

**Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

**So how's that? It was my next project for NaLu, and I just thought of this idea today. Inspiration just smacked me in the face. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I typed this on my phone; I have to, my sis is using the computer and my little sister using the laptop. I have two sisters by the way. Anyways, hope you like the first chappy of the story.**

**Please check out my other stories for NaLu like Princess meets Dragon, and it's not based on Lucy who is actually a Princess. Too many stories for that, but I love those stories.**

**xxAniAminexx, I really hope you'll like the story. This my first actual story without working with anyone, so I really hope you'll love it just how I love all of your stories. You can give me some Oreo cookies for a reward. Just kidding. Now, I'm hungry.**

**Okay, so enough with this chit-chat. Please leave review; I highly appreciate it. Click that favorite button and alert.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**

**§Black Phoenix§**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS AN EDITING VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**_a/n:_**_I am back with the second chapter of falling in love with a tutor. I saw the reviews and it brought a huge grin on my lips. I have nineteen reviews in a span of one day, wow, that's exhilarating. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts; I highly appreciated it. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter._

**_disclaimer:_**_fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima but the plot belongs to Black Phoenix._

**_warning:_**_there may be cursing, humor, fluffiness (somewhat), stupidity and many more._

**_dedication:_**_this story is dedicated to you, xxAniAminexx, enjoy it._

* * *

**_falling in love with a tutor_**

* * *

Natsu's lips were brought into a disapproving scowl. He cannot believe he has to tutor someone who doesn't understand English. Natsu may be nice but he didn't felt like tutoring someone, for they kept fooling around and fail the English test. Natsu's shoulders slumped. He wished he never have written his name in Mrs. Taylor's notebook, but who could blame him? He has a serious problem with saying "no" to someone, it will break the person's heart, and Mrs. Taylor, is such a sweet and kind lady he always get along with; he cannot just say no to her.

Natsu's shoulders slumped and he walked towards his locker. His dark onyx eyes went wide with wonder and glittered happiness as he saw a very familiar blonde near his locker. His heart racing forward as he saw Lucy standing near his locker, biting her lower lip.

Lucy was near his locker.

Warmth filled Natsu's cheeks and he wonder how she knows where his locker were located at. Natsu began to quickly speed his pace towards his locker. Lucy just stood there blinking a few times with her eyes wandering around the hallway. She bit her lower lip and checked the time on her watch.

**1:43**

She sighed and her eyes suddenly landed on a pinkett whose hands were on his knees and panting loudly. She lifted an eyebrow and giggled. Natsu can be very cute at times.

Natsu unravels into his full height and Lucy just notice he was two or three inches taller than her. She also never knew he wore glasses nor have beautiful captivating onyx eyes. She was left breathless staring into his eyes.

"-cy?" Lucy was so busy staring into his eyes; she didn't even notice Natsu calling her name.

"Lucy, are you alive?" Natsu asked as he poked her. Lucy blinked at him before letting out a muffle groan. Natsu blinked at her before a blatant laughter escaped his lips. She was so cute; too cute to ever be with him.

Natsu frowned at the thought. Lucy looks up at him and smiled. She can be an idiot at times which Natsu thought was very cute.

"Lucy, do you need anything?" Natsu asked as he opened his locker. Lucy bit her lower lip and nodded silently.

Why in the devil was she acting like this?

She doesn't even know the answer to that. Lucy sighed and cleared her throat. She has to wake up and smell the roses instead of being lost into his eyes.

"Natsu, I have a little small request," Lucy said as Natsu nodded at her. He would do _anything_ for the girl; anything.

"Well it's not actually a request more like a demand from Mrs. Taylor," Lucy said.

Oh God, here it comes.

"You have to tutor me in English for six weeks," Lucy said as she gave him a weak smile. Natsu blink at her one, then twice.

Huh?

Natsu stared at Lucy confusingly. "So you're the one who needs tutoring."

Lucy clamped his mouth shut with her hand and looked around the hallway. She sighed; luckily there weren't a lot of people in the hallway or she would've been mortified.

Lucy nodded at him.

Natsu's throat goes dry. Lucy was the one he was suppose to be tutoring. Is this some kind of prank? Is he hallucinating? Is the world toying with his feelings?

Natsu guessed it was a no to all of those questions because the prettiest girl in school was pleading him to help her in English. When he signed up, he didn't have a clue he be tutoring Lucy. Heck, he thought Lucy would probably be the last person on Earth to be tutoring.

Thank you Mrs. Taylor.

"So what time do you want to meet up?" Lucy asked as her eyes kept staring into his. Natsu's heart thundered loudly into his chest and it felt like it was going to burst. His throat goes dry and he shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "Okay? Look, why don't we meet up at my house today, after school. You don't have plans, do you?"

Natsu shook his head. Gosh dang his heart racing like this.

Lucy eyes brightened and a smile were placed amongst her lips.

"Great, so wait for me after school," Lucy said as she gripped her books. Natsu nodded and she gave him a nice pure grin.

Lucy gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and walked away. In a great distance she shouted, "See you around Natsu!"

Natsu nodded and once she faintly disappeared, Natsu grinned. He closed his locker; put his hands in his jean pockets. His hand reached up to his cheek that Lucy pecked on. A hue of red was now spotted on his cheeks.

If only it were on the lips.

* * *

Lucy ran towards her friends who were standing near the lockers. Cana and Erza were arguing on how Cana's shorts were a little too high. Juvia and Levy were rolling their eyes and laughter escaped their lips. Lucy smiled and walked towards her friends.

"Hey guys," Lucy said as she earned a few - two - welcoming smiles. Cana and Erza were completely oblivious towards her presence. Lucy quirked a brow and look for her locker. She was quite surprise that her friends were standing near her locker.

Levy grinned at Lucy. "Hey Lu-_chan_, how was the English test?"

Lucy felt her heart pained a little; chills ran down her spine and her throat gone dry. Juvia raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Juvia thinks you didn't do really well, Lucy-_sama_," Juvia said as Lucy rolled her eyes. This caught Erza and Cana's attention.

Lucy opened her locker and bit her lower lip. She sighs. "Yeah I didn't. Mrs. Taylor said I need a tutor for the re-take; apparently, this re-take will be six weeks from now and much harder than the first one."

Erza and Cana exchange glances while Juvia and Levy eyes shown sympathy. Erza walked towards Lucy, her back against the locker.

"So who's tutoring you?" Erza asked. Lucy glanced at her before replying.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Who?" Cana asked as she raised an eyebrow. Lucy rolled her eyes, but she can't blame her friends for not knowing who 'Natsu Dragneel' was; Lucy didn't even know this school had a person name like that until she sat next to the boy.

Well, that's sound harsh.

"He's a boy from our school, Cana," Lucy replied matter-of-factly. Cana shrugged her shoulders.

"Never really heard of him," Cana said nonchalantly. Lucy pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Yeah well," Lucy said as she jabbed her books into her locker. Juvia helped Lucy since she was assuming she was having trouble. "Now you know."

Lucy smiled and closed her locker. "All done." Lucy started walking and her friends following her trail. Levy frowned deeply.

"So you can't come to the sleepover?" Levy asked as a frown placed her lips. Lucy eyes widen; she forgot all about the sleepover, but she can't attend this time.

"Sadly, no, I can't attend this time," Lucy said giving Levy a weak smile. Levy nodded.

"So where are you meeting up with this tutor?" Erza asked as her eyes shimmered with curiosity.

"After school, which is right now," Lucy said.

Erza nodded as Cant's lips twitched into an inane smile.

"So is this Natsu cute, sexy, and handsome?" Cana asked as she smirked.

Warmth filled Lucy's cheeks and she didn't answer Cana's question.

Instead Lucy says, "He has some nice eyes."

Her friends grinned at her.

* * *

"So you have to tutor Lucy?" Gray asked his eyes wide. Lisanna smiled sweetly and Gajeel rolled his eyes as Natsu blush.

Natsu nodded.

"That's a load of crap," Gray answered flatly. Lisanna shot Gray a vicious glare and smack him upside the head. Gray bit the inside of his cheek.

"You have to stop hitting me lately, Lisanna," Gray said as he pouted like a child. Lisanna seemed like a little sister to Gray and Lisanna thinks of Gray as her older brother who is _so _childish. She thought of Gajeel the same way too; only Natsu was the only mature guy friend she has around her.

Lisanna's lips twitched into a scowl. "Stop your complaining Gray and be happy for our little Natsu."

Gray rolled his eyes as Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah our boy grew up so fast," Gajeel said as he deflected the punch Natsu tried to throw at him.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever; anyways what time is it?"

Lisanna checked her watch. "It's 2:20, why?"

"I have to meet Lucy right now so I can tutor her," Natsu said as he grinned like an idiot. Gray and Gajeel rolled their eyes while Lisanna smiled.

"Well, stop standing around here and go," Lisanna said as she pushed Natsu. Natsu grinned at her and ran.

Lisanna sighed and looked at the two boys next to her. She grins deviously as they walked. "Do you want to bet that those two will start dating after this tutoring thing?"

Gajeel and Gray exchange glances as a glint were shown into their eyes.

"Deal," they both say in unison. Lisanna grins.

She is _so_ going to win this bet, hopefully.

* * *

Natsu waited for Lucy in front of the school; students came out the door throwing cheers that school is finally over. He smiled at the students when they walked home. Lucy sure does take so long; what was holding her up? Natsu waited a few minutes. Lucy finally came out with her friends' right behind her and her boyfriend, Loke, holding her waist. Lucy came out laughing with her friends and Natsu bet she didn't even realize he's even there.

Natsu frowned as he watches Lucy and Loke exchange a peck or two. Laxus grimaced at the scene in front of him; it was quite ironic for him to be doing that since he usually does that with Cana.

"Can you two get a room please," Laxus said as he grabbed Cana's arms and held her close to him. Loke rolled his eyes.

"Now you know how we feel when you share your kisses with Cana," Loke retorted. Laxus rolled his eyes once more but a ghost of a smile were placed on his lips.

Natsu bit his lower lip from refraining to say something. He wanted to tell Lucy he was right here but he didn't want to interrupt her. She seemed quite busy.

"Hey Lucy, where's the tutor you spoke of?" Jellal asked as he searched around the area for Natsu. Natsu stiffen; he felt like he should hide somewhere so Lucy's friends won't see him but his body will not listen to him.

Lucy pursed her lips and looked around the area. She frowns.

"I guess he's not here," Lucy said as she still held her frown. Cana's eyes harden.

"That little jerk, making Lucy disappointed," Cana said as the boys agreed. The girls meekly stared at Natsu with a bright smile. At least they know he's here.

"So where's this sorry ass of a tutor?" Loke said as his voice were full with hatred. He didn't like the idea of a guy coming to his girlfriend's house after school. It just worried him.

"Actually, he's been standing here the entire time," Levy said as she pointed at Natsu. All eyes turned at Natsu who simply flinched at their stares. He glances t Lucy who smiled warmly at him.

"Oh," Jellal said as he scratches the back of his head, "I didn't know you where standing here um..."

"Natsu; his name is Natsu," Lucy said as her eyes never left the said boy's name. Natsu pursed his lips and nodded.

"Oh, well sorry Natsu. I haven't seen you there," Jellal said as he gave Natsu a pure grin.

For some reason, Natsu really liked Jellal but not the other guys.

Natsu only nodded his hands in his jeans pockets. A tinge of silence filled the air and Juvia cleared her throat.

"Well we see you later, Lucy-_san_," Juvia said as she smiled at Lucy. She looked at Natsu and smiled warmly at him. She waved Natsu goodbye. "Goodbye also, Natsu-_san_."

Natsu waved goodbye to Juvia and nodded at rest. As they left, Lucy snuck up behind Natsu and tried to scare him by saying "boo" but Lucy is amazed how Natsu stood their unmoving and stoic.

Lucy smiled at him. "I really wanted to scare you. I guess next time."

Natsu blinked at her before laughing. Lucy puffed her cheeks and joins with him. There laughers' resonance into air. Lucy smiled and Natsu grinned at her.

"I guess next time," Natsu said with a grin. Lucy smiled a tint of red on her cheeks and lets out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, maybe next time," Lucy said as she started to walk. Natsu followed her trail; he kept his distance from her. Sure he has feelings for Lucy, but he doesn't want Loke to kill him. Lucy looked at Natsu from behind and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so far?" Lucy asked. Natsu gave her a weak smile and doesn't reply. Lucy rolled her eyes; she stopped walking and turns towards Natsu. Natsu eyes went wide as she tugged on his arm, gripping it tightly, and led him to her house. Natsu felt his cheeks rising with warmth.

Lucy glanced at him and laughed at his blushing face.

Yep, she was sure of it; Natsu Dragneel is going to make such a great tutor.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu finally arrived into her house. Lucy unlocked the door and they quietly enter her house. Natsu felt his cheeks were getting warmer; the color red on his cheeks is probably going to become permanent.

Lucy turned the lights on and the blinds. She sighs. "Sorry for making you wait Natsu. You can go up to my room and wait for me there. My room is on the left side, near the bathroom."

Natsu nodded and started to climb the stairs. He glances at Lucy who's watching him like a hawk. She was watching Natsu's every move.

Natsu walked pass the bathroom and went straight towards a room. He was sure this was Lucy's room, for the door read:

**Lucky Lucy's room.**

Natsu smiled; lucky Lucy, yeah she probably is lucky. He wishes he was dating Lucy. Natsu sighed and runs his fingers through his hair; he adjusted his glasses and bit his lower lip. He was going to enter the most popular girl's room. Should he be nervous?

Probably.

Natsu took a deep breath; he can do this; he can do this. Natsu's hand touched the doorknob and he was about to turn it but decided not too. It's probably best not to; Lucy probably have some personal stuff in there she does not want him to see.

Natsu stood their, contemplating on whether he should open the door or not.

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice made Natsu jumped. He turned around and sees Lucy raising a brow at him, revealing her skin.

When did she ever change?

Lucy was wearing a tank top that says: I love my bed and she wore shorts. She was revealing her long legs and her hair were put into a messy bun. Wasn't it just down?

Natsu's felt his throat gone dry. His eyes kept trailing to Lucy's body in which he earned a brow that is furrowed.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Natsu, you can go in."

Lucy opened the door, brushing her soft hands on Natsu's tan ones. Natsu blushed at the sudden contact with their hands.

This red that was left on his cheeks, will stay their permanently.

Lucy opened the door and reveals her small but spacious bedroom. The walls that were covered with dark pink and the wooden floors shines brilliantly as they walked in. The floor wooden was so clean; Natsu swore he saw his reflection in it.

Lucy lay on her bed eyeing Natsu. Natsu suddenly felt self conscious. Lucy bit her lower lip and frowned.

"What?" Natsu asks avoiding her intense gaze.

"Take off your coat, Natsu and come sit next to me," Lucy said. Her voice almost sounded like she was commanding him. Natsu nodded at her.

Natsu took of his red coat and lays it on the chair. He walked towards Lucy with books in his hands. He watches Lucy but she isn't looking at him, or the amount of books he was holding. She was looking at somewhere below him. Natsu looked down and saw his first few buttons undone.

Lucy was staring at his nose, neck, chin and chest. She felt her cheeks getting warmer. Why is she looking at her tutor that way? She has no clue to answer that question. What _did _surprise Lucy is that Natsu actually has a masculine body. She can see the outline of his torso if she squints a little.

What in the name of the devil?

What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she suddenly becoming a pervert? She met Natsu's eyes who were staring down at her with his lower lip behind his teeth. His color coded pink spiky hair and he was adjusting the glasses on his face. Lucy blushed. She has to admit one thing.

Natsu Dragneel is kind of attractive and the words to describe him leave Lucy breathless.

Her friends were right; Natsu Dragneel, her tutor, she finds attractive and she may as well be dammed.

* * *

**So how do you like the second chapter? I did the best I can to add a tad bit of romance, so I really did try my best.**

**Really Lucy, since when did you ever became a pervert and why are you checking out Natsu? He may be the same age as you, but he's still your tutor. Pay close attention to your school work, Lucy. You have to ace that re-take test.**

**Green Gravity:****Aw thanks; I really did try my best. Thanks for reviewing**

**Guest:**Thank you

**Anonymous:** I did update :P

**NaLu:** Thank you; I appreciate it

**Smile (cute guest name):**Hahaha, I know right; Lisanna is so funny.

**Sky Fairies:** Well you need more, here's the next chapter, and about the Mrs. Taylor thing, well maybe or maybe not. You'll have to find out later in the chapters. Teheee.

**Guest:** Thank you; Mrs. Taylor may set up the whole thing or probably not. You'll find out soon once you read the future chapters.

**Whittaker:** Thank you. :)

**Celestial dragon:** You'll have to find out soon, and seriously you really are going to keep track of the days. XD

**Mrs. Dragneel (I also love that dragon slayer):** I know right. "Who gives a damn about their definition?" I try to make her funny. XD

**NaLu (again, another NaLu guest name):** Yessss romance _is_ on the train. Chu chu.

**Sabrina:** Yeah I use to have a teacher name Mrs. Taylor. Too bad I can't see her anymore :(

**Water dragon:** NaLu!

**Minnie mouse (seriously, hahaha):** Love your review. Nuff said.

**Otaku'25:** Thank you. Here's chapter two. Hope you'll like it. :)

**Person:**Yeah, sorry about the grammar. I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Ellabellaboo999 (exotic name. I like it):** Whoooooo. Thank you.

**Sally (guest review):**Than you. Here's the next "chappy".

**Ahahaha, it was fun replying to your reviews; hope I can do it in chapter three. Thanks guys for reviewing and the favorites/alerts. I see you next time.**

**Remember to leave a review and favorite :)**

**Remember to always play with dirt and take a picture of a squirrel.**

**Bye**

**Black Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS AN EDITING VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. SOME THINGS MAY CHANGE.**

_**a/n:**__so I have some excuses for why I'm updating late but you'll see the reasons at the bottom. Be happy that I updated for my special readers._

_**disclaimer:**__I do not OWN fairy tail. Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Hiro Trollshima (Mashima actually)_

_**warning:**__OOC-ness, profanity, stupidity, humor (although I'm not very excellent or the very best at humor), etc._

* * *

_**falling in love with a tutor**_

* * *

Natsu stared down at Lucy, raising his eyebrows at her; he adjusted the glasses on his face and he bit his lower lip. He cocked his head to the side; was he imaging things? All Natsu could see is a tint of red spread across Lucy's pale cheeks. Is she sick? Does she not feel well? It was quite confusing and Natsu thought it was somewhat cute, seeing Lucy oh-so innocent.

Natsu blinked at Lucy as he held some books in his hands. He gently lay most of the books on Lucy's bed and sat next to his crush. As he cocked his head to the side, he glanced at Lucy, who seemed to be staring intently into his eyes while the tint of red was still on her cheeks, he blushed.

"Lucy, do you feel well?" Natsu asked. Lucy blinked at Natsu confusingly and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I feel perfectly fine," Lucy stated matter-of-factly. Natsu nodded at her; he didn't believe her which was the first time ever and he placed his hand on her forehead. He leaned in a little; his glasses slipping at the edge of his nose, and stared. Lucy felt the warmth nearing her cheeks and, dare she say it, all giddy inside. Her heart seemed to beat in a radical manner, and she felt like jumping in joy. It confused her.

She always felt that when she's with Loke.

It was kind of weird that she's feeling like this over her tutor. Does a student suppose to feel like this? She knew the answer to that question, but she couldn't help but ask herself that. She was so unsure if this was _okay_to feel like this for her tutor; maybe she is just imagining things.

Though, her heart won't stop hammering in her chest.

It was scary that she was feeling like this; maybe she _is_ sick. Maybe she should just reschedule this on a better time. But the soon you'll get started, the faster she gets to take that test.

Lucy cleared her throat. "_Ahem_, Natsu can we get started?"

Natsu pulled away and blushed in embarrassment. He silently gave Lucy a valedictorian nod. Natsu grabbed a small novel and faced it towards Lucy. He gave Lucy a cynical grin.

"We are going to start with the book _Ishmael_," Natsu said as his grin never left his face. He handed Lucy the book and Lucy flipped through it, skimming through the pages. As she finally reached through the ending of the page, she looked up at Natsu. She raised both eyebrows and a small smile was placed on her lips as she saw Natsu grinning idiotically at her.

She turned the book to face Natsu, placing it in front of her chest. "Was this on the test?"

Natsu grinned at her and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. Lucy had this sudden urge to just touch it. "Nope, it was not on the test but I thought you'll like it."

"Oh I see," Lucy said nodding at him. Natsu laughed at her as Lucy gave him a little shove.

For some reason, Lucy was glad Natsu was her tutor.

* * *

"So how was tutoring Lucy?" Gray asked as he closed his locker. Natsu glance at him and shrugged hopelessly.

"It was good," Natsu answered flatly. Gray raised an eyebrow while Lisanna smiled. Gajeel just sighed, slowly nodding his head.

"It was _good_, that's it. Not like: _amazing, great, excellent_ or some words that were describing your feelings?" Gajeel asked. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and grabbed some of his books for Algebra.

"What do you want me to say?" Natsu asked.

"That you wanted to lay a kiss on her or confess to her," Gray said. Lisanna shoved him; earning a vicious glare on the way.

"Can you guys leave Natsu alone?" Lisanna asked.

"Thank you Lisanna," Natsu said as he glared at his other two friends. He couldn't believe that he had some friends like them.

"It was his first day spending time with Lucy," Lisanna said with a grin, "of course he couldn't_ do_ that yet."

Gray and Gajeel chuckled while Natsu rolled his eyes and walked away; his friends following his tail.

* * *

Lucy closed her locker and as she faced the front, she felt warm lips meet hers; she smiled. As she pulled away, she faced her boyfriend. She smiled at him as he took her hand.

"Haven't seen you this morning Lucy?" Loke asked as he stared at his girlfriend's face. "Where were you?"

Lucy cocked her head to the side and smiled as she remembered. "I was with Natsu. He wanted to show Mrs. Taylor something and I just happen to stumble upon him."

Loke nodded slowly and felt anger rising. He couldn't help but think _his_girlfriend was with another boy. It was utterly ridiculous; Natsu just started tutoring her yesterday and she is already friends with him.

Dare Loke should say it, he was somewhat jealous.

But how could he be jealous over a nerd that Lucy has no interest in what-so-ever; maybe he was overreacting, and besides, Lucy was with _him_ not Natsu. Loke felt a smirk placed on his lips.

Lucy glanced at Loke as she saw her boyfriend smirking. She arched an eyebrow. "Why are you smirking?"

"No reason," Loke stated, "so are you going to the movies with me. All of our friends will be there."

Lucy smiled sadly at him. "I would love to but I have a tutoring session with Natsu tonight."

Loke didn't know why, but it seemed like Lucy was somewhat happy once she said that.

"Oh, no problem then maybe another time," Loke said. Lucy stared at their hands being intertwine; she felt her hand being gripped tightly. She stared at Loke whose lips were pursed and his jaw clenched. Lucy licked her lips and suddenly felt her throat gone dry. She hated when Loke is like that.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked as she narrowed her eyes at Loke. Loke didn't say anything for the moment but bit his lower lip and sighed.

"It's just that, I'm somewhat envious of Natsu spending time with you," Loke said. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Was he serious?

Lucy cleared her throat. "Loke, I've only hang out with him yesterday and this morning. There's no way Natsu can take your place. You're _my_ boyfriend for a reason. "

Loke pouted at her before smiling at her. "I guess I was being ridiculous. Of course I mean so much to you."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, you mean a lot to me."

Loke grinned at her. "So, why don't we hang out next time okay?"

Lucy bit her lip before a smiled was placed. "Okay."

The bell began to ring and Lucy frowned in disappointment. She wanted to spend a little more time with Loke.

"I see you later Loke," Lucy said as she pecked his lips. She ran towards Chemistry class."

Loke smiled at her as she faintly disappeared. He felt warm lips meet his cheeks and he smiled.

"Hey," Loke said hoarsely as he met the girl's greenish eyes. The girl smiled at him in delight.

"Hey," She said and the two walked to class together.

* * *

Mrs. Taylor smiled and giggled as she kept thinking about her two students. She was so glad that she did a great job of pairing those two. She just needed to wait for some progress, and if nothing happens, she'll meddle into their love lives; because every teacher loves being nosy.

She wondered if anything happened so far.

Mrs. Taylor drummed her fingers on her desk and grinned at the student who walked in.

"So I'm guessing you'll be willing to help me," Mrs. Taylor said as she smiled at the student in front of her.

The marveled blue eyed girl laughed. "I would be delighted."

Mrs. Taylor grinned; this was going one heck of a ride.

* * *

**Viola, I finished chapter three. Sorry if it was a shorter chapter than the last two. I was so happy of the wonderful reviews I earned and the wonderful favorites/alerts. You guys really rock. I forgot to mention that I will not be able to update as much since school is coming (after next week), and this time I'm moving onto high school. I'm moving to where it gets serious.**

**So I have no idea if I rushed this chapter or what. I felt like I did but oh well. I also created a new story once again, and I had this small little favor if you could check it out. It's kind of similar to fatal bonds but the plot is**_**way**_**different. It's called: just a stroke of luck. I know; I really like promote one of my new stories once I'm updating.**

**DragonBorne:**I am so going to squeal with you.

**Casming:**Aw, you really like it. Thank you so much.

**Green Gravity:**I just died at the cuteness of your review.

**Celestial dragon:**Here's more.

**Xxheartxx:**I love your review.

**Aj:** No, I cannot help you stop squealing.

**Galaxy:** Aw thank you. Here's the third chapter.

**Happy (yay the cat):** I know right. She definitely will but later in the chapters.

**XD (XD):** Good cause the dirt is good for you.

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha:** Thank you.

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha:** I'm a nerd as well. Yay, nerd-hug *hugs*

**Nina Hatakana:** I love you too. I just put him in glasses because I wore one so XD

**Guest:** Yeah never to be spoken of, hahaha. I get what you mean. O_O

**SkyFairies:** Oh hell yeah. Team NaLu

**Guest:**I did made more :)

**NaLuForever48:** It's in chapter three; a big obvious hint. Maybe I made it _too_ obvious. :)

**NatsuL0ver:** Aw thanks.

**What a wonderful, wonderful, reviews. I love replying to every one of you.**

***Gasps* Who's the girl Loke was with? What is Mrs. Taylor planning? Why is Lucy so confused? You'll find out more later on in the chapters.**

**So please leave a review and favorite. Much appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not an updating chapter. I'm in the process of editing this story. **

_**A/n: **__ahhhhh, I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in awhile, haven't I? Guys just forgive me; high school is getting on my last nerves. I mean test, homework, quiz, homework, project, homework, and then a test again. it has only been three weeks since school began and I'm already suffering. College is going to be ten times worst. i just came up with a new saying..._

_High school is a bitch_

_There I said it; I have nothing else to say. I hate you school, your so luck I'm going to spend time with you, kissing your ass of worksheets and textbooks._

_Sorry guys, just feeling a little angry. Anyway, where have we left off...oh yeah I remember. Enjoy the fourth chapter of falling in love with a tutor._

* * *

**_Falling in love with a tutor_**

* * *

Mrs. Taylor grinned at her fellow student as fiddled with her wedding ring. She cannot wait for the fun to begin. Hazel eyes bored into the marvel blues ones; both of them grinning evilly. Mrs. Taylor stood up from her desk and walked over to the window as the girl stood there, smiling.

"Do you think after this, they will be together?" Mrs. Taylor asked; her eyes never leaving the beautiful scene outside. The weather was great; it was suppose to be nice and warm today.

The marveled blue eyed girl laughed a little. She fiddled through her long hair and smiled. "Of course Mrs. Taylor, after all, they've seemed to be getting close just a tiny bit."

Mrs. Taylor eyes fluttered closed as a smile were placed on her pink chapped lips. She opened her eyes breathing in the fresh air. She smelled flowers.

"You may be right. I have seen them a little flustered," Mrs. Taylor proclaimed. "Are you sure you can give them that push, Mirajane?"

Mirajane smiled innocently at the teacher. Even though she was one of Loke's friends, she was still a little wary of him; like he was hiding something, or doing something that will hurt Lucy.

Also, Mirajane knew that Natsu would make a better boyfriend. Mirajane just loved seeing his blushing face once he's with Lucy or even talking about Lucy. Her little sister, Lisanna, concur the idea of them dating.

Natsu and Lucy would make cutest couple.

"Just leave everything to me Mrs. Taylor," Mirajane said with a devious smile; a smile that will put the devil into shame. "I already smell love brewing in the air for Lucy, even if she doesn't know it yet."

Mrs. Taylor pivoted her head around and clasped her hands together. Oh this was so going to be good to watch.

She stared at Mirajane with a smile. "I'll be expecting a lot out of you Mirajane. I'll be watching those two. Make me proud."

Mirajane nodded at Mrs. Taylor and once she heard the bell ring for lunch, she waved Mrs. Taylor goodbye before heading out the classroom.

"Natsu and Lucy," Mrs. Taylor muttered with a smile, "prepare for a ride that you'll never forget."

A smile once again crept upon Mrs. Taylor's face.

* * *

Natsu walked down the hallway, heading straight for the cafeteria. Tonight he was going to tutor Lucy once again and he cannot wait. But what Gray said, were ringing in his ears. It was hard enough to watch a girl you love date someone else and it was so much harder that your friends keeps teasing you about it.

Natsu covered his face with his hands. He was blushing again and his heart cannot stop hammering in his chest. "Like hell will I confess to Lucy? I'm not the type of person to do that."

He wished, a million times, that Lucy can reciprocate with his feelings. He wished Lucy would just see something in him instead of Loke. He wished he was good enough for Lucy.

But he isn't.

"Ahh," Natsu muttered. "I'm such a nerd no wonder Lucy doesn't have any feelings for me."

In the corner of Natsu's onyx eyes, he sees a certain familiar boy with a different girl. Natsu stopped in his tracks and took off his geeky glasses. He rubbed them with his shirt and put them on again.

He squinted through his glasses just to see the familiar picture. Eyes widening in shock, Natsu nearly gasped.

"Loke is with another girl," Natsu whispered. Why, why is Loke with another girl other than Lucy? Is he cheating on her? What is he doing and who is that girl he's with? Swarm of questions was in Natsu's head like a pack of mosquitoes.

Before Natsu can even think about anymore questions, Loke spotted Natsu in a blink of an eye. He knew that Natsu saw him. Loke rolled his eyes.

"Hey Dragneel, if you think I'm cheating on Lucy then your dead wrong!" Loke shouted as he grabbed the said boy attention. Crap, he was busted.

"I'm hanging with my _cousin_, Arianna," Loke said as he raised an eyebrow. Natsu gave Loke a small smile before scurrying along.

Arianna pouted at Loke as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I cannot believe you told him I was your cousin. I'm your girlfriend Loke. We've been dating over a year."

Loke nodded and gave Arianna a peck on the cheek. "Well I had to and if he found out about that, then he'll tell Lucy, and Lucy cannot know."

Arianna huffed, clearly irritated. "Why do you care so much about Lucy?"

Loke smiled at her cuteness; he really does love this girl. "I don't but dating Lucy is the only way to make me the best guy in school. And also, Natsu Dragneel likes her and I don't want him to have her."

Arianna winked at Loke. "You've always been extremely evil, Loke." Arianna grinned. "That's why I love you for it."

* * *

Lucy looked around the cafeteria for Loke. She hasn't seen him in class, or after class. She's been getting very worried. Was it the stuff that she said about Natsu? She did notice his grip earlier. Sadness suddenly enveloped Lucy.

Lucy glanced around the room and smiled as her eyes spotted a blur of pink hair. Natsu came walking in the cafeteria, chatting happily with his friends. She was kind of lucky that she spotted Natsu because all the worrying and the sadness have disappeared.

She smiled as she watched Natsu's lips twitched into a grin. She bit her lower lip in appraisal and her eyes softening for Natsu.

There it is again; that giddy and warm feeling in her stomach that Lucy held for Natsu.

She saw Natsu grinned once more and Lucy just had this sudden urge to kiss him right then and there.

"He is so cute," Lucy whispered as a faint blush adorned her cheeks. She felt her heart pounding erratically in her chest and felt the giddy and warm feeling in her stomach.

It was like pleasure was coursing through her when she's watching Natsu. This only happens with Loke. What is going on with her? She's dating Loke not Natsu.

But that warm and giddy feeling never left her, no matter how many times she tried.

"I should go over there and chat with them," Lucy muttered with smile. She really wanted to chat with Natsu. She may have met the guy and he just started tutoring her but she wanted to know more about Natsu.

Who is this Natsu Dragneel? What are his friends like?

Lucy should just go over there and chat with them. Only for a little bit; not very long; it was strangely weird. She was just looking for Loke and was worried about him but after seeing Natsu, she felt that warm and giddy feeling again.

That warm and giddy feeling. She's not going to deny it but she somewhat liked this feeling.

* * *

Lisanna smiled at her friends as they made a pointless argument over what toppings is better on pizza. She had some weird friends and she just can't bring herself to leave the idiots. Everywhere they go, Lisanna had to follow because nothing smells like fun without hanging around with these guys.

Lisanna brought a strand of hair behind her ear. Her marveled blue eyes widening as she saw a familiar blonde walking her way. She smiled eagerly and clasped her hands together.

"Hey," She said trying to grab the boys' attention. Lisanna fumed inside as they simply ignore.

"Hey stop ignoring me," Lisanna said as she narrowed her eyes in a dangerous manner. The guys instantly brought their attention back on her; smiling sweetly. Lisanna rolled her eyes. She needs to find better friends.

"Lucy is making her way here," Lisanna stated simply. Gray and Gajeel smirked as well as for Natsu; he dropped his water bottle on the floor.

"Umm, pardon me but I just wanted to say hello," Lucy said as she finally arrived at their table. Natsu blushed beet red; he cannot believe Lucy was here, right in front on them.

"Hi," Lisanna said as she gave Lucy a small smile. Gray and Gajeel nodded their heads at Lucy.

Lucy smiled and she turned her head towards Natsu. He seemed a little flustered. Lucy raised an eyebrow. She sat next to him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy said. Natsu blushed even redder. Oh sweet Mavis, his heart is racing.

"Hi," Natsu squeaked out. Lisanna chuckled at Natsu's nervousness; she thought that was cute. Lucy smiled softly at Natsu and her eyes glittered with friendliness.

"I just wanted to get to know you guys," Lucy said with a gigantic smile that Natsu loved. Her eyes softening a bit as she glanced at Natsu; a blush covered his cheeks and warmth was filling in his heart like crazy.

The things Lucy does to him.

"W-well L-Lucy," Natsu cursed as he stammered on his words. He seemed like an idiot in front of the girl he likes. "These are my friends: Lisanna, Gray and Gajeel."

Lucy nodded at Natsu and stared at his three friends. She frowns slightly; she thought Natsu would have more friends; he seems like the type of guy you'll love to hang out with.

"Yo," Gray said while Gajeel grinned at Natsu. She arched an eyebrow; Gajeel has a lot of piercing. Lisanna smiled softly at Lucy.

"So," Lisanna said as she tried to stir up the conversation. "Lucy, do you like having Natsu as your tutor?" Natsu eyes widen and glared at Lisanna; Gray and Gajeel snickered along the way. Lucy cocked her head to the side and bit her lower lip.

She was so cute even if she doesn't know it.

"Well yeah," Lucy said with a smile, "Natsu is the best tutor ever. He seemed so poised and sweet at times. I love him as a friend." Lucy stared at Natsu; her eyes shimmering with happiness. Natsu hid his face in his scarf; he was trying to cover his blush.

The group chatted a little more until the bell rang.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Lucy," Lisanna said with a soft smile. Gray and Gajeel nodded but couldn't help smirk at the blushing Natsu. It was funny seeing their friend this red. If you look at him, he'll be described as a tomato.

"Nice knowing you," Lucy said as she waved her hand. As the group finally left, Lucy smiled at Natsu. He did, indeed, has some cool friends. She'll like to introduce her friends to Natsu's.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she poked the blushing boy. Natsu blinked at Lucy before blushing beet red as she stared intently into his eyes. Just as he thought the color would finally go away, it didn't.

God dang his heart racing.

"Natsu?" Lucy said once more as her eyes were softening at his captivating onyx eyes. Her heart was beating way to fast for her liking, and she felt warmth filling her cheeks; maybe she needed to go wash her face. Maybe that will help her for not thinking about Natsu.

"Y-yes," Natsu said as he stammered on his words. Lucy giggled and leaned in forward, her forehead colliding with his. She blinked a few times, oblivious towards Natsu's blushing face.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked. "Your head seems a little warm. Are you sick? Do you want to go to the nurse?"

Natsu gulped at their proximity; of course he wanted to be with Lucy, but that will never happen. She was very popular and outgoing, plus, she has many friends and she's dating the football star athlete. There's no way she'll fall for him, no matter how hard he tries.

And Loke was going to kill him for this.

Natsu's eyes widen in horror and touched Lucy by the shoulders. Lucy blinked at him and before she knows it, she felt being slightly pushed away. The warmth that just filled her heart was replaced by a sudden sadness.

Seriously, what in the world is going on with her?

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, "I'll have to reschedule the tutoring for next week. Sorry, but I have plans today and this entire week."

Natsu felt his heart being shattered into a million of pieces. Was it because of him? Was it because of his actions? He felt his heart started to be repaired. Did Lucy actually have _feelings_ for him? Natsu frowns at the sudden thought. There's no way Lucy would have a crush on him. She really didn't _even_ notice him until he started tutoring her.

"Okay, then I'll see you next week," Natsu said as he gave her a fake smile. Lucy bit her lower lip and then smiled happily.

"Yeah; I'll keep my studying in check," Lucy said. Natsu nodded before she left; he face-palmed.

He is such an idiot, and a nerd and a geek. Why would Lucy Heartifillia ever go out with him?

* * *

"Hey Loke, wait up!" Lucy exclaimed as she caught glance at her boyfriend. She ran towards him and tugged on his jacket. Loke took a sneak glance at Lucy while Alena scowling in disapproval.

"Lucy, what's up?" Loke asked as he stared at his panting girlfriend. Lucy was panting before regaining her breath.

"I decided to hang out with you for the entire week," Lucy declared. She did not only make Loke shock, but Arianna was shocked as well as she heard the conversation. This was going to be troublesome; she and Loke were supposed to hang out this week. After all, she never had seen _her_ boyfriend for an entire three weeks.

"Sorry Lucy, but I have plans tonight," Loke said. "Sorry."

Lucy frowned before giving him a weak smile. "Oh okay then maybe next time."

Loke nodded before leaving a sadden Lucy. Arianna smirked happily; she really did loved Loke, after all, seeing Lucy upset made her day.

* * *

Mirajane smiled at the sudden scene that she was watching. She clasped her hands together and bit her lower lip; her marveled blue eyes shining like they just found a diamond.

"Okay, shall I get started?"

* * *

**Ah, I am so sorry. Again, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a few weeks or months. I was so busy with homework and studying, I didn't have any room to make a new chapter. Once again, sorry for that.**

**Iluvsoma:**Thank you for liking this story. :

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha:** I know right. I am such a nerd who has this huge habit for biting my nails. I also am such a Fairy tail lover and a bibliophile.

**Guest:** Seeing your review made my day.

**CelestialWizard:** I know right; she is totally falling for him, but you never know what will happen.

**Mr. CR:** Thank you; I like your review.

**Crystal DragMura:** I know right. ASAP; hehehe.

**Llaelien:** I know right; Natsu is so cute. He is just too adorable.

**Green Gravity:** Well dang, Green Gravity; you already knew. But don't worry, I'm sure Natsu will kick Loke's ass.

**Guest:** I'm dying over happiness at your review. :)

**Angel:** Maybe….maybe not.

**Celestial dragon:** C'mon say something. :P

**Sabrina:** Your review leaves me breathless.

**Nina Hatakana:** Don't rip your hair out. Your precious hair!

**Chikalover:** Mrs. Taylor is such a nosy person.

**Ariana:** Thank you; I hope you'll review soon.

**Geez, your reviews sometimes have me flustered myself. Thank you for all your kindness and thank you for sticking with me through my lack of updating. You guys need to guess what's going to happen next**

**Will Lucy found out Loke is cheating? What will Mirajane do? Will Lucy finally realize her feelings for Natsu? Will gray and Gajeel get more screening time? Will Juvia and Gray meet? Will Lisanna aid Mirajane?**

**Find out next time. Bye!**

**Black Weird****Phoenix****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS AN EDITING VERISON OF THIS CHAPTER. SOME THINGS MAY CHANGE.**

* * *

_**a/n:**_ _so, fans of falling in live with a tutor, have you ever heard of the word "forgiveness." I always learned in my days and even now that forgiveness is the most beautiful thing ever. Look guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was thinking of updating on Halloween and make filler like say for example, The Halloween Chapter would be called 4.5: Halloween Chapter, but sadly, couldn't make one. Oh and my other reasoning is school. I haven't had the time to update my other stories because of education wise._

_So I was looking back on my reviews on this story and one review caught my eye; it was very special moment to me and I was squealing in happiness.__**Dark Shining Light reviewed on my story.**__I was filled with so much euphoria; it was just amazement that one of my favorite authors like this story. Same goes to LaynaPanda when the authors favorite "stick out my tongue." Hehehe, I get happy to easily._

_So yeah, one more thing,__**Green Gravity**__made this lovely new one-shot called "becoming his girlfriend wasn't so bad." I loved every bit of it; please read it, for at the end of the one-shot she wrote something that you can never imagine. I love that one-shot and its my favorite after all of the stories she written. So I hope you can check it out._

_I just love to sputter a lot of things, don't I? I just love to push people's buttons. Oh yeah, please read the author's note at the very bottom, kay? I have something I want to say. Okay, now here's the next chapter of Falling in love with a...yeah, yeah, you know the rest._

* * *

**_Chapter 5 (V) Falling in love with a tutor_**

* * *

Lucy blinked heavily at her notebook; her eyes repeatedly scanning the notes she has taken during her tutoring sessions with Natsu. She bit her lower lip, eyes blinking stupidly. Her lips were twitching into a disapproving frown, and eyes yearning for a glare. She ran her index fingers on the small sentences she wrote.

_Pre-write_

_Draft_

_Peer Editing_

_Final Copy_

She glared at her paper squarely. She already learned this stuff in junior high during her fifth grade reading class. Why does she have to learn this again? She blinked at couple times at Natsu's assignment.

**Please write a 500-1000 word essay on your favorite memory or moment. Something that you have a recent memory of and it impacted you in some way. Explain why you chose that as your favorite memory and give details. This will be graded and shown to Mrs. Taylor on how you are improving in English. Rough Draft Due: Next Friday.**

Lucy bit her lower lip; her favorite memory; something that has impacted her in some way. How in the world would she have that kind of memory? She doesn't have anything that impacts her in some way. Should she write about her friends? Should she write about her family? Should she write about her boyfriend and how she loved him?

Most importantly, should she write about Natsu?

She has no idea what was wrong with her but all she could ever _think_ about is Natsu. She always seemed to have remembered his handsome features in her dreams. The way his lips morph into a fragile smile when he hears something funny; the way his eyes twinkled in delight as if he just found a pair of diamonds.

It was like her entire world is revolved around Natsu's existence. It was weird since she only like Natsu as a _friend_.

And yet here she is, in her room, _craving_ for the pink hair male to pop into her room and give her a gracious smile. She _wanted_ to see him, and she's already been acting insane. She wants to see his face again; she wants to see his captivating onyx eyes. She wanted to see the way he run his fingers through his hair and thoroughly bites his lip when he's trying to figure out something. It makes him look good.

He was just _too_ adorable.

She's really an idiot when she said she wanted to reschedule their "tutoring sessions". She thought she could hang out with her boyfriend, Loke, but apparently he couldn't hang out with her.

Lucy pushed the blonde strands of hair behind her ear. She looked at the little side note on the bottom of the page, colored in red. It read the following:

Lucy, good luck on the assignment I have given you. I know it seems hard to recall the memories you have or shared with your friends, but knowing you, you will figure something out. Here's a tip, try to remember the memories that are amazing and long that you could write a 500-1000 words on. No pressure what so ever. If you ever need help, I'm here for you.

Try your best!

Love,

Natsu

Lucy stared at little note for a moment before a smile were placed on her lips. It was really sweet of Natsu to post this in her notebook, yet she wondered, when did he ever write this? Did he cleverly steal her notebook and wrote it down. How come she never notice it before.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and remembered she has to do her math homework. But right before she could start, a glint of pink hair and an adorable grin flashed into her mind.

Lucy groaned and rubbed her temple. "Natsu, why is it always you?"

Lucy sighed before grabbing her book bag and pulled out her math composition book. She bit her lower lip and reached out to grab her English notebook once more. She glanced at the word "love" before tracing it with finger.

Lucy inhaled a breath and she quickly pushed the notebook aside. She felt her toes curling and lips morphing into a smile. She liked Natsu but as a friend, but sometimes she wondered if that's all she thinks of him.

Lucy rubbed her temple and she viciously threw her English notebook at the wall. She hugged herself, face comfortably lying on her knees.

Grumpily, Lucy says, "Always have to be Natsu."

* * *

Natsu bit his lower lip, eyes landing on a peculiar door. Should he knock? Should he see how she's doing? He knows that she didn't want to see him this week but he can't help it. He's worried about her and he also wanted to see her. But he doesn't want to be seen as some kind of boyfriend worrying over his girlfriend. Though, he does wish it was like that but he has to wake up and smell the roses.

Natsu laced his fingers into his hair and shrugged his shoulders. After all, he could just lie and tell her he just wanted to see if she started her assignment.

Natsu press the door bell before glancing at the house surroundings. This house sure does look fancy. It is not until his thought were interrupted by the door cracking open. He saw a beautiful figure walked out and a ghost of a smile placed on her lips.

"Natsu," Lucy says slowly before Natsu watched her eyes shine brightly. He smiled. She really does know how to make him love her more. "I was about to call you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You were about to call me."

Lucy nodded.

Natsu pointed to himself. "So _you_ were about to call _me_."

Lucy nodded again. "Yeah and it's _not_ a crime."

Natsu nodded. "So why?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why were you about to call me?"

Lucy rather looked befuddled by this question before turning a bright shade of pink. Natsu just blinked at her.

"I don't know," Lucy said, "I guess I wanted you to check up on the assignment."

Natsu knitted his eyebrows. "I thought you said you didn't want any tutoring this week."

Lucy nodded before biting her lower lip and fingering with the hem of her shirt. "Well I changed my mind. It feels so much better when someone keeps you company. Makes you feel less bored."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Lucy before stretching out a grin. It made Lucy go weak in the knees. Lucy smiled as Natsu came in and she closed the door.

"So have you started the assignment?" Natsu asked as he sat on the chair in her room. Lucy closed the door and pivoted her body around to face him. She bit her lower lip with uncertainty and gave Natsu a small smile.

Natsu narrowed his onyx eyes; he knew where this was going. "I'm guessing you haven't. I thought you wanted me to check on you for the assignment."

Cheeks were instantly reddened in embarrassment. Lucy fingered with her charm bracelet Loke have given her on her birthday. "I do, but I can't figure out the most important moment in my life."

Natsu grinned. "Yes you can. You just _haven't_ tried."

_Ooh_, he really knows how to push her buttons. Lucy forced out a smile, refusing to let her tongue thrash out negative words.

"Natsu," Lucy said slowly, "I can't do it unless you want me to write something in the spur of the moment."

Natsu glared at Lucy before fingering with the packet on her desk. It seemed like a story to Natsu but his eyes landed on Lucy before he can take a sneak glance at it. "Lucy, don't you want to be author?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes dangerously. Brown chocolate orbs yearning for a vicious glare. She pursed her lips. "How did _you_ know that?"

Natsu gave her smile before holding her story between his fingers.

Lucy blinked before eyes were widening in fraction. She bit her lower lip before arms were flailing in the air. "Natsu give it back to me."

Natsu didn't think about that statement. Lips were brought into a grin. "No."

Lucy glared at him before she ran towards him. Natsu smirked coyly; he avoided the novels that were being thrown at him. He deflected the series of notebooks that were being thrown. He grinned victorious. He left with her room, hiding in the kitchen.

Lucy felt a surge of frustration running through her; eyes were narrowed and lips were tongue-tied. Natsu was _an_ idiot.

Lucy searched the living, finding nothing about the pink hair idiot. She searched the bathroom and checked the guest rooms. She blinked before she felt her veins were being thrum with excitement. She _is_ angry but this was fun. And then Lucy figured out the place she hasn't checked.

The kitchen.

Of course, how could she even miss that? She was such an idiot; that was the only place Natsu was hiding. Lucy grinned before her legs led her to the kitchen.

She glanced around the room. Nothing. She didn't see anything. It was weird; where could he be hiding? The kitchen she has isn't very big.

Lucy bit her lower lip before her eyes caught a glimpse of pink hair. She grinned. "Natsu, come out, come out wherever you are."

Lucy checked the closet though she doubts he would fit in there. She already knows he is under the table, but she was trying to feign innocence.

Then she heard little footsteps.

She spun around and saw Natsu on the ground, on his knees, where the book was held in his hand. He flinched as Lucy spotted him; he was trying to get away. Lucy smiled.

"Oh Natsu, you really _do_ have bad luck," Lucy said before tackling him on the ground. She grabbed her novel and smiled. She won the game of hide-and-seek. Lucy smiled once more before her eyes landed on Natsu.

He was sprawled on the floor and his hands were at sides, near his head. Lucy was straddling his waist and she held the book. Natsu blinked at Lucy before flinching as Lucy collide her fingers in his.

Lucy dropped her novel, forgetting about the piece of thing, and stared at Natsu's onyx eyes. His eyes were always the one that draws her towards him.

"Uh Lucy?" Natsu asked before he flinched as Lucy buried her head in his neck. His fingers were still collided into hers, and he felt the frame of his glasses on the edge of his nose. His heart was beating erratically.

"Natsu," Lucy says slowly taking in the scent of the male. He smelled just like a piece of candy.

Natsu gulped. "Lucy, I think you can get off now." After all, she does have a boyfriend that can beat Natsu if he catches them doing this.

Moments then began to flash through Natsu's mind. He remembered his mother leaving as he shouted her name. His father drunk; breaking every little object he sees. He remembered he watched his mother crying as she found out that his father cheated on her.

Natsu then squeezed his eyes shut. He doesn't want to do this; he doesn't want to be the one destroying Lucy's relationship.

"Get off Lucy," Natsu said. Lucy's eyes went wide and she looked down at Natsu. She flinched as she saw his angry expression.

"Sorry," Lucy said before getting off of him. She cannot believe she just did that. She had a boyfriend already; what was she thinking.

Natsu stood up from the ground and sighed. "Its cool but I think I need to leave to clear my head a little."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Her voice was thick with emotion. She couldn't believe that she did that. What would Loke think of her now?

Natsu smiled sadly at her as he watched Lucy pained expression. He left her house.

Lucy sighed before she sat on her couch. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

What in the Mavis just happened?

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it and favorite/follow this story. I really do appreciate it. Please leave that special review. I also want to apologize for not updating again, but I was wondering if I can update around Thanksgiving time? How does that sound? I'll try to update even earlier than that but for right now, how about Thanksgiving time? Maybe the day before Thanksgiving, or even after Thanksgiving?**

**Review Replies:**

**Nina Hatakana:**No, no, no, don't rip out your precious hear. Anything but the hair.

**Chikalover:**Aw thank you so much. I love all of your reviews. It's good to hear that someone loves all my stories.

**DazzTugz:** Thanks that review made me smile. Thank you so much.

**amulet2579:**I know right and thank you. I highly appreciate your review.

**Ariana:**Maybe I can, maybe. You'll see later in the chapters. :)

**Nina Hatakana:**Aww thanks and I just replied to your review last time but oh well. I love all of your reviews. You don't really need a boyfriend; remember all you need is friends. Take me for example, after all, were both Fairy Tail comrades. :)

**Green Gravity:**Oh wow, Green Gravity so rude. I also love your one-shot you created. I love it; it was just too adorable. I'll be expecting more from you. XD

**Guest:**Nice review

**Crystal DragMura:**Loke is a "butt-crack" isn't he? Don't worry, NaLu will happen. Probably. *evil laughs*

**Dark Shining Light:**Yay, my favorite author! Thanks for your review and I can't wait to see more of your future stories.

**CheezeMonster:**You do realize I love your username and your profile picture. Thanks.

**SavySkyDragon:**We all fan-girl too easily, even myself if I see a super duper cute NaLu moment.

**Aw, I love all of your reviews guys. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I was wondering if you guys can vote for the next story I should write. I will write all of them, but I want to see which of the stories I have came up with is really good. Please tell me in your reviews. I really do appreciate it. Please vote! Here are the wonderful choices:**

**Fairy Tail Dorm:** College was pretty hard enough for Lucy and transferring to a new dorm is hard enough. Especially since the dorm is filled with idiots: a stripper, a demon match maker, a bibliophile, a guy who has a million piercing, a lovely wrath of a demon, a crazy so-called love rival, and a pyro with pink hair. But the one thing she never knew is she falling for the pyro with pink hair ever-so slightly.

**Foolishness of the student council:**"Insufferable idiots, do your damn job as the student council!"/ "I want to be a Dragon for Halloween,"/ "Gray-_sama_, I love you!" "Yeah, yeah, I love you too now can you get off my leg?"/ The student council is just keeps slacking off. Hold onto your seats because you're on for a ride with the stupidest more idiotic student councils in Fiore. Join Lucy as she tackles the great chaos in the student council's world. It's in vignettes.

**Cause a future daughter wouldn't be so bad (one-shot):**Lucy may have the craziest adventures with her guild but this is the utter-most insane thing. It's not everyday that you have a five year old kid declaring that you were mother. "What do you mean mommy?" "...I'm your daughter. Nashi Dragneel."

**The Fairy Tail Cafe:**Lucy stared at the pink hair idiot in front of her. She fingered with her dirty apron and blinked. "Go out with me." Lucy ranked over his appearance in her naked eye. Lucy bit her lower lip before smiling softly. "Yeah. Okay. Sure; I go out with you."

**Blink twice before finding that love:**Lucy narrowed her eyes dangerously at the pink hair guy next to her. "Why don't you grab some forks and stab me in the eye, Heartphillia, since you hate me so much." Lucy blinked before lips twitching into a coy grin. "Where are the forks?" Lucy should always know that being a spy and hating her partner so much, is hard. Especially when she realized that love and hate are incredibly _thin_ meanings.

**Remember to vote and tell me in your reviews! Have a spectacular week!**

**Black Phoenix**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS AN EDITING VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. SOME THINGS MAY CHANGE. THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE A LITTLE LONGER BECAUSE OF AN ACCIDENT THAT HAPPENED WHILE DOING THIS.**

**I suppose that I'm at fault for this to happen. I'm always forgetting to update so I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**_Falling in love with a tutor_**

* * *

"Natsu, it wasn't your fault. You guys were just playing around," Lisanna said. She said this a thousand times already but Natsu couldn't agree with her statement.

Lisanna sat next to Natsu as he was flickering through channels. He felt remorseful and he wanted to apologize to Lucy. She already had a boyfriend and they played around and that's when that moment happened.

Natsu shifted his gaze at Lisanna. He wanted to say something but he couldn't it. Lisanna rolled her eyes.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "At least you prevented anything else from happening."

Natsu sighed before covering his face with his scaly scarf. Lisanna stared at him with pity in her eyes. She knew that Natsu went through a lot with his family and he didn't want that to happen again.

He liked Lucy but he didn't want to go to that far extent.

Natsu sighed. He just concluded that he was the biggest idiot on the planet.

* * *

Lucy wiped her tears from a tissue Juvia had given her a minute ago. Lucy stared at her friends. She needed somebody to help her.

"What's wrong with me?" Lucy asked her friends. She hugged her knees closer to her chest. "Any step further, I would've done something I will regret."

Mirajane smiled sadly at Lucy. "It's not your fault Lucy. You just got caught up in the moment. At least Natsu pushed you away."

Juvia nodded as she agreed with Mirajane. "She's right, Lucy-_san_." Lucy told Juvia before to stop using the "sama" in her name. Lucy thought it was weird. "You just got caught up in the moment. I'm sure Loke would understand."

Lucy glared at them. "He would not understand that I almost _cheated _on him. I don't know what's wrong with me. Natsu was just playing with me and the next thing you know I was about to kiss him."

Cana stared at Lucy before saying something that shocked her, "I think you may have feelings for Natsu."

Lucy's eyes went wide at the statement. She narrowed her eyes at Cana. "What?"

Cana sighed before running her fingers through her hair. "I'm thinking that you may have feelings for Natsu as well. How else can you explain the affection you have for him?"

A flash of memories then began to fill Lucy's mind. She remembered the reading the notebook that has Natsu's name on it. She remembered Natsu grinning at her when he showed her the book "Ishmael." She remembered him laughing at her when she tried to scare him. She remembered the way his eyes light up when she got an answer correct.

Lucy then remembered Loke her boyfriend. He was the person that understood her the most. Why would she ever let go of her feelings for him. That was ridiculous.

"No, that can't be," Lucy said. She was trying to ignore the fact that she may like Natsu. She was rejecting Cana's idea. She didn't want to believe that she had some actual feelings for _another_ person.

"That's impossible," Lucy said as her friends stared at her. "I cannot like Natsu. I just can't."

Levy clasped her hands together. She cleared her throat. "Why don't we try something else?"

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Levy smiled at her. "Why don't we let Lucy decide who she likes more?"

Mirajane concur the idea. She had some hope that it will be Natsu. Besides, she had a picture of Loke that may just change her mind.

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? That would be Loke."

Mirajane bit her lower lip as she gripped onto the photo in her pocket. "Lucy, are you sure?"

Lucy didn't say anything as she saw a glint of pink hair guy flashing a grin went through her mind. Lucy sighed. They were right. She did like Natsu. "No, I'm not sure. I thought I like Loke but apparently I have some feelings for Natsu."

Lucy started to cry more. "What am I going to do?"

Levy hugged Lucy. Mirajane tried to compose herself from getting exciting. She hated to see Lucy cry but she was glad that Lucy admitted that she had feelings for Natsu.

Mirajane cleared her throat through the crying that filled the air. "Hopefully, this may change your mind Lucy."

Lucy looked up at Mirajane as she stared at the paper that was held between Mirajane's fingers. Mirajane handed the paper to Lucy.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane smiled sadly at Lucy. "Something that Loke has been hiding from all of us."

Lucy then stared into the photo of her boyfriend Loke hugging a girl from behind. He was kissing her cheek and the girl smiled.

Lucy slammed the paper onto the table. She looked up at Mirajane. "So you're saying that Loke cheated on me this entire time."

Mirajane nodded. "Sorry Lucy."

Levy gritted her teeth. "That stupid Loke; I'll kill him."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia will hurt Loke for doing that to Lucy-_san_."

Cana smirked. "You can't kill him without my help."

Lucy wanted some peace and quiet. She needed some time to think. She needed to sort through her feelings.

Lucy sighed. "Can you guys leave me alone to think for a minute?"

The girls exchanged glances towards one another before they nodded.

"Bye Lucy," Cana said as she gave her friend a hug. She wanted Lucy to cheer up.

The rest of the girls left Lucy. Lucy sighed before crying once more.

All along Loke has been cheating on her and she thought he was going to get angry at her.

"I'm such an idiot," Lucy said. She needed to stop crying but she couldn't. She did something horrible and finding out that Loke cheated on her made her feel even worse.

Lucy sighed and she remembered what Natsu told her before when they were studying how to analyze a passage together.

"_I'm always here for Lucy if you need help. All you have to do is call me and I come running over to you," Natsu said as he grinned widely._

Lucy smiled at the thought of that. Lucy then got up to go wash her face. Lucy turned on the water from the sink and suddenly she said something that surprised her.

"I want to see Natsu."

* * *

**This was a new chapter because fanfiction did a mistake while I was editing this but how was it. I tried to make it like the old chapter but I forgot so I just made this. I hope this is good enough.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm back with all new chapter of falling in love with a tutor. I'm glad that I was able to update earlier than I expected.**

**I'm going fix chapter 1-7 on Saturaday so just to let you know.**

**So, once again, I want to apologize for my horrible lack of updating. Also want to take the reviews, which told me to update and commented nice things on my story.**

**So guys, inspiration hit me from like a mile away and I bet I leave you guys a major surprise with this chapter. Eek, this is just so excited. I'm getting anxious for some reason.**

**102 favorites and 135 followers are amazing. Thanks guys, I highly appreciated it.**

**Finals are coming up. Ugh, someone please help me survive. I don't even want to take finals. Good luck to you guys who have finals coming up.**

**Enough with author's note, let me just get started on the chapter. Here you go.**

* * *

**_Falling in love with a tutor_**

* * *

Lucy stared continuously at her phone. There still hasn't been any text or confirmations if Loke was going to meet up with her now. She really needed to talk to him and see how she's going to break the news to him.

It was weird to Lucy. One minute she has Natsu tutoring her and the next minute, she's already falling for him. Isn't that a bit hasty? Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

Lucy glanced at her phone once more before she heard the doorbell ring. She shifted her gaze at the door before she cleverly takes a glance at her phone once more. Lucy lifted an eyebrow. She still hasn't received any new messages.

Lucy heard the doorbell rang once more and she stood up from her couch and began to approach it. Lucy rolled her eyes as she heard the—now—irritating sound of her bell ringing.

Lucy opened the door and she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend, grinning from ear to ear. Lucy had this strong urged to pull him by the collar and scream in his face, but she politely returned his smile.

"Hey Lucy," Loke said. Loke raised an eyebrow as he saw his girlfriend still standing near the door. Usually, she would let him in by now. "Um, are you going to let in?"

Lucy vigorously nodded before she opened the door and she gestured her hand to let him come in. Loke gave her an amused grin before he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he entered.

Lucy closed the door behind her and stared at him briefly before she closed her eyes. She took in a large deep breath before exhaling slowly. Okay, now she's feeling apprehensive. Should she really be doing this?

Lucy cleverly took a peeked at Loke—who was sitting on the couch texting a friend—and waiting patiently for her. Lucy sighed before she took a seat next to him.

Lucy bit her lower lip and she was fidgeting uncomfortably. She never liked break ups and she this the _first_ time that she has to break up with someone.

"So," Loke said as he gain the said girl's attention, "I can't make it to the movies this time but maybe we can go—"

"Loke," Lucy interjected as she held up her hands. She was ready to punch him in the face but she held her ground. "We need to break up."

Loke stared at her with shock for a brief moment before he howled with laughter. Lucy lifted an eyebrow. So he doesn't really fully understand that statement.

Lucy fingered with her hands before staring violently at him. "I'm serious Loke. We need to break up."

Loke stopped laughing. Lucy swore something in his eyes flickered for moment and then it was gone.

Loke stared at Lucy with his eyes narrowed. "Why? What did I do? I love you Lucy. Why are you breaking up with me?"

And with that single note, Lucy felt something in her snapped. She stared furiously at Loke and her cheeks red from anger. "Are you serious Loke? Are you fucking serious? I know what you did and stop trying to hide it. I know you cheated on me."

Loke's eyes widen before he frowned slightly. "How would you possibly know that? What if I didn't cheat on you? What if you mistaken me from some other guy?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow before letting out a humorless laugh. Her brown eyes glimmered with anger. "Loke, my friends showed me a picture of you cheating on me. How would I mistake you from some other guy? I know too damn well who you are Loke. I loved you and now you shattered that love."

Loke kept his mouth closed for brief moment. Lucy rolled her eyes and she help up the photo. Loke glanced at it.

Lucy shoved the photo towards his chest before she approached the door. She opens it and she pointed her index finger outside the door.

Lucy smiled at him. "Get out my house and I never want to see you again. Bye."

Loke glared at her before he left, taking the photo with him. Lucy closed the door and she smiled happily.

"Well," Lucy said, "that went _well_."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Levy said as she raised her eyebrows in an incredulous manner. "You seriously broke up with Loke."

Lucy nodded as she stuffed another chicken nugget in her mouth. The school lunch was disgusting but Lucy didn't have any money to buy something, so she had to eat the school lunch for today.

Cana smirked. "That's great; you gave the ass a piece of your mind. I love it."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Erza lifted an eyebrow before she clasped her hands together.

"Well, now since you're done with Loke, are you going to ask Natsu out?" Erza asked.

Lucy choked on her chicken nugget and Juvia had to hand her a water bottle. As Lucy finished drinking her sip of water, she stared at Erza with a glare.

"No, I haven't even apologized for toying with his feelings first and foremost." Lucy said. Lucy stuffed another chicken nugget in her mouth. She scrunched up her nose. "Remind me to bring my own lunch."

Juvia smiled. "Lucy-_san_, you should apologize now because I see Natsu-_san_ right there; chatting with his friends."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Lucy glared at them before wiping off crumbs on her face with a napkin. She got up and hastily fixed her hair and her outfit before grabbing her bag and approached Natsu's table.

Lucy pivoted her direction and gave her friends a thumbs up and she turned back to face Natsu.

Mirajane slide on the seat and she smiled at the girls. "Hey guys, so what I miss?"

Cana laughed with the roll of her eyes. "Everything."

* * *

Lucy felt very nervous for some insane reason. She was frightened if Natsu wouldn't accept her trying to pry him off his friends for a moment. Hell, he probably wouldn't give her the time of day which scared her. She wanted to talk about the incident that happened.

Lucy sighed and wiped off the sweat with her fancy skirt. She straightens her shirt before approaching his table.

"Are you serious?" Natsu said. He stared at Gray with a comical look.

Gray grinned eagerly. "Yeah and also—"

Lisanna inwardly smile as she saw Natsu's crush standing right there, next to Natsu, waiting patiently for him to take notice of her.

"Natsu," Lisanna said and she cocked her head to the right. Natsu lifted an eyebrow and his eyes widen as he saw a particular blonde standing right beside him.

"Natsu," Lucy said slowly, "Is it okay for me to talk to you on the rooftop?"

Natsu can only stare at her with evident shock. He didn't know if he should be glad that she was here or sadden that Lucy toyed with his feelings.

Either way, it was better for Natsu to see her and see how she's doing on the assignment. He supposed to collect it this Friday.

Natsu gave Lucy a reassuring nod. "Sure, let me grab my stuff."

Lucy nodded before she pointed at the door. "Well, I'll be taking my leave. I see you there."

Natsu nodded and Lucy could sworn she saw a faint blush on his cheeks

Natsu grabbed his belongings and he ignored the snickering coming from his friends. He rolled his eyes. "Can you guys shut up for once?"

Lisanna let out a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry. Make sure you confess to her. This is your moment."

Natsu knitted his eyebrows. "Isn't she dating Loke?"

Gajeel grinned. "Rumors has it that they broke it off yesterday."

Natsu felt his eyes bugged out of his head. "Are you serious?"

Gray nodded. "Go. Don't keep her waiting any longer?"

Natsu smiled. "You're right. Wish me luck."

Lisanna smiled. "Good Luck."

Natsu then smiled before he left to go meet Lucy on the rooftop.

* * *

Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably. She was so anxious as she waited for Natsu. She's scared on how he's going to react to her confession.

Yes, Lucy Heartifilia is confessing to Natsu Dragneel.

Which is pretty weird considering he's her tutor and she's his student? Lucy smiled. She hoped that this goes smoothly.

Natsu enters the rooftop and he closed the door behind him. He squinted before he set his bags on the ground. He walked towards Lucy and he stood in front of her. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," He said. Lucy can only smile at him.

"Hey," She said. Silence filled the empty air and Lucy felt like she was suffocating because of it. "Look, Natsu, I'm sorry for toying with your feelings and I'm sorry for doing_ that_ to you I didn't know that I will hurt you."

Natsu ignored the other statements she said before. Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "You _think_ I like you."

Lucy smiled. "Yeah; pretty much since you _love_ to blush around me. I even catch you _staring_ at me."

Natsu felt his cheeks warmed up and pushed up his glasses. He hid beneath his scarf. "Well, you look beautiful to me and I just want to see your special smile."

Lucy bit her lower lip. She just loved this man. He was too damn adorable and she liked that he act all diffident around her.

"Okay," Lucy said slowly as she put a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. "So are you forgiving me from what I done?"

Natsu stared at her for a minute before he nodded. Lucy smiled eagerly. Now she can do this without any worries.

Lucy took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she put her hands behind her back. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you go out with me?"

Natsu swear that his face is now beet red. Lucy giggled at his face reaction. He's so cute when he's blushing.

"_Me_ go out with _you_," Natsu squeaked out.

Lucy nodded.

Natsu stood there, in front of Lucy, shocked from the confession he just received. Natsu stared at her before turning his head way quickly. If he stares any longer at her, he might die from her beauty.

Natsu blushed. "You like me Lucy?"

Lucy nodded. "I like you a lot."

Natsu hid his blush in his scarf once more. He inwardly smiled. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he didn't know how to respond.

Natsu loved Lucy but…

Natsu sighed before running his hands through his hair. Lucy lifted an eyebrow. She wanted to know his answer.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Natsu said slowly as he looked her in the eye. "I can't go out with you."

And the smile that was plastered on Lucy's face has suddenly dropped.

* * *

Lucy stared incredulously at him. "Why is that?"

Natsu sat on the ground and he stared at Lucy. He played with his fingers and Lucy decided to take a seat next to him, and so, she did.

Natsu smiled at her. "I really _like_ you Lucy."

Lucy giggled at him. "So why don't you go out with me?"

Natsu thought for a moment. "It's because you're popular. Wouldn't a nerd like me ruin your reputation?"

Lucy glared at Natsu. "Bullshit Natsu. I don't care about my reputation. The only thing I care about is you going out with me."

Natsu laughed. Wow, this girl is fierce. Natsu should've known better for saying that but that wasn't particular the reason.

"It's not just that," Natsu said smoothly. "That's really not the problem."

Lucy's eyes soften. "Then what is it?"

Natsu blushed before turning away from her. He stared back at her for a minute before firmly answering, "Lucy, you barely know me. You don't know everything about me."

Ouch, now that stung Lucy. But that is true. Natsu only has been her tutor for a few weeks now.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "I know that I like you. Natsu, you love me and you hardly know me."

Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "_Are you sure about that_?"

Lucy felt her stomach churn. "Yes."

Natsu bit his lower lip. "I know that your favorite color is aqua blue because you love how it looks. I know that your birthday is on July 1st. I know that you adore roses because you think it's romantic. I know that you've been in distinguished honor roll for like about four years. I know that your mother passed away. I know your favorite candy is lollipops. I know your favorite jolly-rancher is cherry because it represents how much love you have for your friends. I know a lot of things about you Lucy and this is just half of it."

Lucy bit her lower lip before narrowing her yes. "Oh yeah, what's my favorite food?"

Natsu tapped his chin. "Now that's a hard one because you love eating a variety of foods."

Lucy clenched her teeth. Damn, he got that right.

"Okay…" Lucy said before she glared at him. "What's my favorite number?"

Natsu answered that without a thought. "Three."

"Why?"

"Because you love how it sounds."

True.

Lucy pressed her lips together in annoyance. "Okay now that's pretty creepy."

Natsu laughed and it made Lucy's knees go weak. Natsu stared at her with the rim of his glasses before blinking. "See Lucy, you have to know the person before asking them out."

Lucy tilted her head to the side. Well, this was how Cana did it. She asked out Laxus without even getting to know him. They know more about each other ever since they started dating.

Maybe that incident didn't fit for her. Natsu's right. Lucy liked to know the person before they ask her out. But Lucy just can't get away from these feelings.

Lucy stared at Natsu. "Okay."

Natsu smiled at her. "Tell you what, why don't we start over and get to know each other first before dating, okay?"

Lucy smiled at him "Okay."

Natsu blushed and he covered his eyes with his scarf.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "Natsu?"

Natsu held out his finger. "Just give me a minute because I swear your going to be the death of me."

Lucy blushed before smiling. "Oh. Hey Natsu, lets go to the movies."

Natsu peek an eye at her. "When?"

Lucy smiled. "Today after school."

Natsu bit his lower lip. "We were supposed to have a tutoring session but I guess I can make an exception."

Lucy cheered. "Great so I see you after school."

Natsu nodded. Lucy smiled and she kissed his cheek before leaving. "Great so I see you there."

Natsu nodded.

Lucy smiled before she waved him goodbye. She left the rooftop, and as she entered the building, she laid her head near the wall, biting her lower lip.

This date may be a great time for Lucy to get to know Natsu a little better and confirm her feelings if she truly likes him.

Lucy smiled. Of course she liked him. He is just _too_ cute.

And with that note, Lucy couldn't _wait_ for tonight.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, this was the longest chapter that I have ever wrote in this story. I hoped you enjoyed my surprised. You guys didn't expected Natsu to reject her didn't you? Ha, I tricked you guys.**

**FairyTail555: Aw thanks, that's great to hear that you like it. Thank you for being so sweet.**

**Rage0fPhoenix: I updated!**

**Sabertooth7: Great, mark your calendar for next time.**

**SHIPPER OF ANIME: I CONTIUED XD**

**Guest: I updated.**

**Edition: Thanks and I'm not really sure bout the amount of chapter. But you see.**

**Hikari no tenshi 143: Yeah, finally, what took her so long?**

**Auburnlynch: I updated.**

**I would love to reply to every review but that takes a lot of time considering the amount reviews I got. I just want to thank everyone again for supporting me.**

**Oh, I'm proofreading chapter 1-7 in Saturday just to inform you again.**

**Since the summer is coming up, I will have plenty of time to update. Just you wait.**

**I give you the next chapter in like a week or so. Probably next Thursday or Saturday. It depends if I'm not busy.**

**I see you later,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	8. Chapter 8

**How is everyone's summer going? Mine's is going great. I wanted to pick up where I left off.**

**I know, I should have updated in June and now its July but luckily I'm updating today.**

**Its time for the date that everyone had been waiting for. The date is finally happening for Natsu and Lucy. Let's see how it goes.**

**I want to thank all of those reviews. It was a real pleasure to know people love the story. So I lied about proofreading the chapters which I have to do. Sorry about that and I am going to do it.**

**Here's the new chapter; remember to review and follow/favorite.**

* * *

_**Falling in love with a tutor**_

* * *

Natsu walked back to the cafeteria. He was completely wordless and his cheeks never seemed to fade the color pink that was left permanently on his cheeks. He was still shock of the confession he just received from the girl he absolutely adores.

It was pretty hard to believe if you ask him.

Natsu approached his lunch table. He sat down next to Lisanna and he felt his head seemed to be clouded with dizziness. He needed to leave before he will faint soon.

Lisanna smiled at Natsu. "So, how'd it go?"

Natsu felt his cheeks warmed up. He hid his blush beneath his scaly scarf his dad had given him for his birthday. Natsu blinked before he responded to Lisanna's question. "Lucy asked me out."

Just as that statement was out of Natsu's mouth, Gray choked on the grape he had in his mouth. Gajeel grinned.

"Lucy asked you out?" Gray repeated with an incredulous stare. He knew his best friend had a crush on Lucy but he never knew that Lucy would reciprocate his feelings. "That's unbelievable."

Lisanna squealed. She was happy for Natsu to finally get the girl he liked. "So are you going to confess to her tonight?"

Natsu blushed remained on his cheeks. He felt the churn of his stomach. His heart was pounding and he was sure that he was going to explode.

Natsu added quickly. "She actually confessed to me."

Gajeel smirked. "Eh, so Lucy had feelings for you this entire time. Good for you fire-boy."

Natsu, lifted his head from his scarf, grinned pleasantly at Gajeel. He hoped this will be kept secret. He didn't want the entire school to know.

Lisanna bit her lower lip. "Did you accept her feelings? I shouldn't even ask that of course you di-"

Natsu interjected easily. "No I didn't."

There was a moment of silence in the air. Natsu thought the silence was so thick he thought he could die from it.

Gray narrowed his eyes. "You're a dumbass. Why didn't you accept her feelings? You always liked her."

Natsu pursed his lips and he stared blankly at Gray. "That is true."

Lisanna blinked before she banged her head on the table. She sighed, exasperated already. She took in the whiff of Natsu's cologne.

"How come you didn't accept her feelings Natsu?" Lisanna inquired.

Natsu pressed on. "Well, it's just that when you like someone aren't you suppose to know everything about that person?"

Lisanna nodded before caught on immediately of the statement. She now knows exactly why Natsu didn't accept Lucy's confession.

Lisanna shifted her gaze on Gray and Gajeel. She rolled her eyes as she knew the two idiots wouldn't catch on so easily.

Lisanna rubbed her temple. "Natsu is saying that since Lucy liked him but know nothing about him, he didn't accept her feelings."

Gray and Gajeel nodded at the statement.

Lisanna then landed her eyes back to Natsu. "So what are you going to do?"

Natsu sighed before he sweeps his fingers through his pink locks. "I have no idea."

* * *

As lunch was over, Gray sauntered the halls to his locker. He still couldn't believe that Natsu didn't accept Lucy's feelings. He understands the reason with clarity but Natsu was in love with Lucy since kindergarten. Natsu kept those feelings for so long and he even gone through the pain of watching Lucy date another guy.

Now, Lucy finally spared some feelings for Natsu and Gray couldn't understand why he didn't accept it. Lucy could know something about Natsu if they started to date.

Gray rolled his eyes. He shouldn't really care so much about this so why is it that he's getting so worked up about it? Gray shrugged his shoulders before he approached his locker. As he did his daily routine, he opened up the locker to grab his English book.

Gray narrowed his eyes. He searched through his locker. "Oh no. Please do not tell me that lost it."

Gray searched once again for it, dropping his book bag on the ground. He needed the book for today. He had to take notes about the novel: _The Other Wes Moore_ today so he can prepare for his test on it Monday.

Gray glared at the locker and he bit his lower lip. He crossed his arms; of course he lost that notebook. Gray shrugged his shoulders. He guessed he would be taking notes down in his math notebook. He looked for his English notebook tomorrow.

"_Erhm_ excuse me, sir," Gray knitted his eyebrows at the sudden voice. He turned around only to find a female with dark blue eyes and blue hair staring at him.

She looked so familiar. Gray seemed like he saw her before.

The female held up a red notebook that had Gray's name and the subject. She smiled. "Juvia thinks this is yours."

Gray nodded before approaching the female. Why did she have to talk in third person?

Gray grabbed the notebook from her hands. He eyed Juvia warily.

"Thanks," Gray said as he stuffed the notebook under his armpit. He slid his hands in his pockets.

Juvia nodded. "You're welcome um...?"

Gray easily said his name. "Gray. The name's Gray."

Juvia smiled. "You're welcome Gray-_san_."

Gray knitted his eyebrows as Juvia added the -san to his name. She had to talk so formal.

Juvia decided to say something to get rid of the awkward silence. "Well, Juvia thinks it was nice meeting you Gray-san."

Gray nodded before Juvia left him. As he watched her faintly disappearing from his sight, Gray blinked. He couldn't help but wonder about the girl with dark blue eyes and blue hair that leaves a mysterious presence.

Gray bit his lip. He hoped he can see her more often.

* * *

Lucy hummed in Mrs. Taylor's class. She took a sneak glance at Natsu. She blushed. He was so cute. He was currently taking notes on the story: The Other Wes Moore.

Lucy thought it was adorable of how he looked back and forth to the board and his notes. He looked cute when he bites his lip and run his fingers through his hair. Lucy always wanted to touch his hair. She wanted to know if it was softer than it looks.

"Ms. Heartifilia, please pay attention," Mrs. Taylor said. Lucy blinked before she nodded.

She blushed sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was just distracted."

Mrs. Taylor hummed as a response before she turned to the white board. She had to hide her smirk as she saw Lucy staring at Natsu. This was a start. Something must've happened during Natsu's tutoring.

Mrs. Taylor smirked coyly. She had to kick it up a notch. She turned to the class. "Instead of a test about the book; you will be doing a project instead. You will work with a partner. You will write ten reactions of each chapter. You and your partner will tell what was your favorite part of the book and why. You will also be handing this in. This will count as a major test grade."

Gray raised his hand. Mrs. Taylor called on him and Gray asked his question. "Do we get to choose the partner?"

Mrs. Taylor blinked at him. "Of course not. I'll be choosing the partners."

Everyone groan in the class and Mrs. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Mrs. Taylor said as she clasped her hands together. "Gray is with Juvia."

Gray blinked. Juvia was the girl who picked up his notebook earlier on. Gray shifted his eyes on Juvia. She was just reading a book to herself.

Mrs. Taylor finished up her partnering. "Gajeel is with Levy."

Gajeel stood up in his seat in disbelief. "Wait, I'm with the _shrimp_."

Mrs. Taylor nodded. Gajeel groaned and Levy narrowed her eyes.

"_Excuse me,_ but my name is Levy," Levy said with annoyance.

Gajeel smirked. "I know but you look like a shrimp and you're short. So your new name is Shrimp."

Levy's eyes twitched. "This bastard."

Mrs. Taylor clapped her hands. "Erza is with Jellal."

Erza blushed at the statement. She had this major crush on Jellal ever since she met him, and now she's working with him.

Mrs. Taylor smiled at Erza's reaction. "Natsu is with Lucy."

Natsu's eyes bugged out of his head and he turned to face Lucy. Lucy smiled at him making him blush.

Great, now he's with the popular girl, and her fan club is totally going to kill him for this.

Mrs. Taylor finally finished the pairing with the last two. "Lisanna is with Bixlow."

Lisanna coughed violently on the water she was drinking and Bixlow only stared at her with the raise of his brow. Lisanna blushed.

"Well, now you guys have your partners. You are expected to be finish with this in about a week and a half. So have fun doing it," Mrs. Taylor said.

She grinned. Mrs. Taylor couldn't believe she paired up the guys that she wanted them to be together. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Natsu walked out of class with Lucy behind his trail. He still couldn't believe he was partnered up with Lucy. It's not like he minds, but still, what would the students say? They will bully him to death for being with Lucy.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around to see who was calling him. It was none other than his crush, Lucy, smiling at him.

Lucy caught up to Natsu and she started to walk beside him. "So when do you want to start the project?"

Natsu blinked before tapping his chin. He hadn't really thought about that. He still has tutor Lucy and he can't do it tonight because he has a date with her.

"I don't know," Natsu said as he glanced at her. Lucy laughed and she brushed her golden locks behind her ear.

She was so pretty when she laughs that it caused Natsu to blush. Natsu wandered his eyes at the hallways, seeing other people hissing his name in their mouths. Natsu did his best to ignore it.

"We should do it while you're tutoring me," Lucy suggested, "besides I only have four more weeks before my test."

Natsu squinted his eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Do you have an idea why Mrs. Taylor pushed your retake that long?"

Lucy stared blankly at him. Now that she thought about it, why did Mrs. Taylor push her test so far away? She told her that she wanted to take last Friday but Mrs. Taylor declined.

Lucy scrunched her nose. "I have no idea."

Natsu nodded. He didn't know if he should be glad that the most popular girl in school is finally talking to him or if he should run away from her. He is an introvert.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she gained the boy's attention. Lucy stared at him. "I like you."

Natsu blushed again before turning his head away. He checked the halls again. He is so lucky that nobody heard that. "Yeah I know."

Lucy nodded her head slowly. "Do you want to go somewhere else instead of the movies?"

Okay, now, Natsu is sure everyone heard that, for people were starting to sate at them in shock.

"Is Lucy asking the nerd out?"

"She should go back with Loke."

"Who does that nerd think he is?"

Natsu ignored the comments coming from the student body and he didn't say anything for good few minutes.

Lucy blinked before she turned to see people staring at them. Lucy grabbed Natsu by the arm and dragged him to the Chemistry lab.

Lucy closed the door behind them and she stared at Natsu. "Sorry for that. I forgot people were around us. Are you okay?"

Natsu grinned at her. He was embarrassed but Lucy was making him feel better. "I'm okay and for my answer, sure. Where do you want to go then?"

Lucy smiled. "How about the arcade?"

Natsu slid his hands in his pockets and he bit his lower lip. He stared at Lucy with the rim of his glasses. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded. "This is for us to get to know each other; actually for me."

Natsu blinked before his mouth curved upwards. "Sure. We can probably go elsewhere after that."

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, so I guess I see you later. People is probably wondering why I'm in a room alone with a "nerd". I don't want anything to spread."

Natsu nodded as an understanding. He didn't want that either. "Okay."

Lucy smiled once more before she left the Chemistry lab.

And now Natsu is wondering, how is tonight going to go?

* * *

Lucy arrived home. She ran upstairs to her closet and she picked up a peach dress with some boots.

Lucy smiled as she laid them on the bed. She cocked her head to the side before smiling. Tonight is going to be fun

* * *

Natsu waited patiently near the arcade. He was checking his watch. Lucy should be here by now.

Just as Natsu thought Lucy wasn't coming, Lucy came running towards him. She stopped in front of him, panting.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Lucy?"

Lucy held up her hands. She lifted her head and she stared wide eyes at Natsu. Natsu was amazingly handsome. He wasn't wearing any glasses tonight which showed off his captivating onyx eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt and some black jeans. He had sneakers on and he was wearing a golden watch.

She could even smell his cologne which left her dazed.

Lucy blushed. What in the world have they done to Natsu Dragneel?

Lucy cleared her throat. "Yeah. I'm fine. C'mon, let's go in."

Natsu nodded and they entered the arcade, but they didn't know that a specific person was following them.

Lucy smiled eagerly and she stuck her tongue out as Natsu lost his third game with her.

"You're such a sore loser Natsu. It pains me to say this, but even a middle school student is better than you," Lucy said with a smile that was crept upon her face.

Natsu rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "That's because I let you win. You're the type that does not love games, Lucy."

"That is so not true. I love games," Lucy said as she glared at Natsu. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Natsu laughed. "What game then?"

Lucy bit her lower lip before she averted his hot gaze. "Mario Kart…"

Natsu laughed hysterically and Lucy pouted.

"It's not funny," Lucy said as she poked Natsu.

Natsu blinked before staring at her. Lucy stared directly in his captivating eyes. His eyes were gorgeous and so was he.

"It's pretty funny if you think about it," Natsu said as he walked over towards a table where they can sit.

Lucy sat next to him and she pressed her lips together. "Whatever. Do you want me to buy us some drinks?"

Natsu raised his hands. "Why don't I buy? You want a coke, right?"

Lucy nodded before folding her hands. "Of course you will know what I like. You practically stalk me."

Natsu rolled her eyes before he left to the food court.

And as Natsu left, Lucy saw a person that shouldn't be sitting next her; let alone be here with her date with Natsu. Her eyes bugged out.

"_Loke_, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I finally added some other parings. So bring on the romance.**

**So who do you think is following them? Is it their friends? Is it Mirajane and Mrs. Taylor? Is it even Loke?**

**I love Loke but I don't know why I made him a jerk in this story. I absolutely adore his nonsense. So sorry about that.**

**I'll see you later,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM ALIVE AND BREATHING PERFECTLY FINE.**

**Okay, to let you guys know, I am fine. I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm so sorry. I should have but now I'm updating today. So please, keep your pitchforks, tomatoes, and fire to yourself. I am alive and its now time to update.**

**Honestly, I'm not a truthful person. I've been lying so many times about proofreading the earlier chapters because I'm so lazy.**

**So anyway, I have another new story coming up and it's called the Fairy tail café; of course, it involves a whole lot of NaLu.**

**I got a Tumblr like last month but I'm still new to it so I won't discuss it with you guys yet until I'm all set in stone. I need to make my Tumblr look good.**

**But anyway, 147 favorites and 177 followers are just amazing. Djkfgjskgfhdgfjdgfsdjghfgshfghsfghjgfhjdgfhjdgdhfdgfhgdhjfgdhfshgfhsgfjhsghgshfghjfghjgfhjsgfhsgfj. I love you guys to death.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

**_Falling in love with a tutor_**

* * *

"Loke, what are _you_ doing here?" Lucy asked. Her eyes bugged out as she stared right in the eyes of her ex-boyfriend. Did he follow her here? He had to come when she's on her date with Natsu.

Loke smirked. "I just came to have a date with my girlfriend."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Loke, I'm not your—"

Loke interrupted Lucy with his hand raised. "Who said it was you? I meant my _new_ girlfriend, Arianna."

Loke gestured Arianna forward and Lucy met eyes with green ones. She practically fumed when she saw it was Arianna—the girl who kissed Loke when they were doing a play of _Romeo and Juliet_.

Arianna stepped forward so Lucy could see her. She smirked as she looked at the forceful grinned that was plastered upon Lucy's face. "Hello Lucy."

Lucy had an urged to roll her eyes but she ignored it. After all, the past is the past and she only cared about Natsu now. Speaking of which, she has to finish this conversation before he comes.

"Hello Arianna," Lucy said as she glanced at the intertwined hands, "how's it going? I didn't know that you were dating Loke."

Arianna tilted her head to the side. "Yeah I was. Loke made the right choice to dump you for me."

Lucy's cheeks redden in anger. Lucy took a deep breath. She didn't want to make a scene. Lucy smirked.

"I'm guessing Loke is too blind to see that he's dating you. Besides, I broke up with him," Lucy retorted.

Arianna's eyes widen before she pursed her lips. She tugged on Loke's shirt. "C'mon Loke, I don't want to be with this freak anyway."

Loke nodded before he glanced at Lucy. "Goodbye Lucy. Oh and you'll regret dating a nerd like Natsu soon."

As Loke left, Lucy stuck her tongue out. She really hated them. How can she fell in love with a jerk? Was she too blind to see it?

"Hey Lucy," Lucy jumped a little as she saw the person behind her. Natsu raised an eyebrow. He was holding a tray of burgers, french-fries, and sodas.

Lucy's eyes lit up as she took in the whiff of the delicious smell of burgers. She smiled at Natsu. "You bought burgers."

Natsu nodded before placing the tray on the table. He sat next to Lucy. He smiled at her. "Yeah, I figured you will be hungry so I bought burgers."

Lucy practically mused in delight as she saw the faint rosy colored blush that was established on Natsu's cheeks. He was so adorable for her liking.

Lucy's smile faltered for moment. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed before folding her hands. "I don't really like french-fries as much."

Lucy nearly coughed up a giggle when she saw how big Natsu's eyes were.

"Are you serious? Should I buy you chicken nuggets instead?" Natsu asked.

Lucy laughed as she placed her hands on Natsu's. She was slightly amused at his silly antics. "You don't really have to do that, Natsu. I was just messing with you. I love french-fries."

Natsu sighed as he placed his hand on his chest. "You scared me. I was almost about to think that I ruined our date."

Lucy smiled. "No you didn't—wait, did you just say this was a "_date"._ I thought this was just a little _hanging_ out like friends do."

Natsu blushed beet red. Lucy laughed. "Oh my God, Natsu you really like me. I thought you said this was supposed to be an outing so that I can get to know you better."

Natsu hid in his scarf before murmuring, "This is. I didn't mean to say that."

Lucy snorted in mirth. "Yeah, sure you did."

Natsu whined. "Lucy, stop saying that."

Lucy laughed. "Sorry, it's just that you're so cute."

Natsu blushed deeper. He covered his face with his hands. "I swear you're going to be the death for me."

Lucy grinned.

* * *

Lucy stuffed another french-fries in her mouth. Natsu raised an eyebrow as he watched her stuffed a whole mouthful of french-fries in her mouth.

"Lucy calm down. You do know that you have to breathe as well, right?" Natsu said with the corner of his lips twitching.

Lucy blushed in mortification. "Sorry, it's just that I love french-fries so much. I swear whoever created them are the greatest people on Earth."

Natsu laughed. "Yeah I'm sure you do."

Lucy smiled before wiping her mouth. She should be more lady-like but she just feels so comfortable around Natsu. She would always have to be lady-like when she was with Loke or he'll just make rude comments about her.

Lucy grabbed a burger and took a bite out of it. She hummed in delight. She glanced up at Natsu.

Natsu stared at her with the raised of his brow. Lucy blushed. Lucy put down the burger before covering her mouth. She should be more lady-like when she's around the guy she liked.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said.

Natsu tilted his head. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach when he did that. He was just so handsome.

"Why'd you apologize? Lucy, you do know that you can be comfortable around me. We are friends so just be your usual self."

Lucy grinned. Oh god, how can she not like this man. She knows she supposed to get to know him but he's making it so hard with that gorgeous face.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Natsu. Now it's time for me to get to know more about you."

Natsu smiled. "Sure, hit me with all you got."

Lucy nodded before biting her lower lip. "What's your favorite color?"

Natsu tapped his chin. "I guess red because it represents a dragon."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You like dragons?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, is that too nerdy?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, it's just that I didn't think that you would like dragons. You don't seem like that. But continuing where we left off, what's your favorite number?"

Natsu smiled. "That's easy. My favorite number would be five."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Fried chicken."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"That would be English and Math."

"What's your favorite book?"

"I have no clue, but I guess it would be the book that we're reading currently. _The Other Wes Moore_."

"When's your birthday?"

"January 17th."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a little sister and her name is Wendy."

"Do you look like your mom or dad?"

"I take a lot of physical features from my dad, so I guess I look like my dad."

"Who are your closest friends?"

"That would be Gray, Gajeel and Lisanna."

Lucy smiled. "I guess that would be all the questions for today. I'll probably be asking when you're tutoring me tomorrow."

Natsu nodded. "Okay, but did you start your assignment?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, it's about that impact thing. But can I give it to you after I finish my retake?"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you want to do that? Besides, I need to give it to Mrs. Taylor on Friday."

Lucy pursed her lips together. "Then I'll talk to Mrs. Taylor about it. I'm thinking this essay needs to be perfect."

Natsu could only raise an eyebrow. He would like to press on more but he'll refrain from doing that.

"Okay," Natsu said with a grin, "I guess I'll trust you with that."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Natsu."

Lucy then stuffed another mouthful of french-fries in her mouth. She mewled. As expected of french-fries, they are so delicious.

"These are so good. This is what we need for school," Lucy said as she pointed at the french-fries that Natsu bought earlier.

Natsu laughed and Lucy smiled.

This date was going perfectly fine.

* * *

Mirajane squealed. The date was going incredibly fine. She guessed it was right to follow Natsu and Lucy after all.

"Mirajane, how's the date going?" the walkie-talkie just asked.

Mirajane took out the walkie-talkie that was in her pocket. She pressed the button before speaking. "It's going fine Mrs. Taylor. Natsu and Lucy seemed to be enjoying their date."

Mrs. Taylor smiled. "That's good. Mirajane, why don't you look at the right beside Natsu and Lucy's table?"

Mirajane furrowed her eyebrows before responding. "Okay."

Mirajane then peered at the fake bushes that the arcade placed. She looked at the table that was right beside Natsu and Lucy. Mirajane's eyes went wide.

Mrs. Taylor was wearing a t-shirt and pants. She was wearing a gray sweater and sandals. She even wore a hat and fake glasses.

Mrs. Taylor waved at Mirajane. Mirajane quickly stumbled to her walkie-talkie. "Mrs. Taylor, what _are_ you doing?"

Mrs. Taylor blinked before responding. "I wanted to spy on their date. Isn't that obvious?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "I understand that but I thought that's why you sent me. Besides, should a teacher be doing this?"

Mrs. Taylor smiled. "No but that's why its fun to take a risk. Isn't it right to see if my two students are doing okay?"

Mirajane pressed her lips together. Mrs. Taylor was just too much. "Fine, you got me."

Mrs. Taylor grinned. "Besides Mirajane, teachers should enjoy this eavesdropping. That's why this "_event"_ makes it fun for me being a teacher."

* * *

**Oh God, so how was that? I was going to make it longer but I decided to leave it for the next chapter.**

**So, Mirajane and Mrs. Taylor were tailing Natsu and Lucy the entire time. I bet you guys thought it was Loke.**

**Wasn't this chapter filled with cuteness? I love Natsu and Lucy.**

**So, I'm listening to Kpop (Korean Pop) anyone listens to it?**

**RansomeNote:**Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Ananymous:**Thanks for commenting on my grammar. I'm going to proofread the earlier chapters soon.

**GravitytheDragon:**Thanks for the kind review. You should write and if you do, I'm glad that I was the one who inspired you to.

**FTBNOP-ALWAYS:**Loke should stay away from them. He should be gone forever. But don't hate Loke; I don't even know why I make him a jerk in this story. I actually love him. XD

**The King Of Dragons:**Right we can all relate to Mrs. Taylor following them as well, right?

**FairyTailLife:**Right, Loke needs to go away.

**Rage0fPhoenix:**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Sabertooth7:**I wouldn't call him a stalker per say.

**StellaHeartfilia:**I'm sure you've been waiting forever for this as well.

**Guest:**That really wasn't rude. Thanks for informing me on that. I didn't know so that's why I make her addicted to soda.

**:**I updated my dear XD

**nalunashi4life:**I updated.

**So my dear precious children, that's all for this chapter and I'll update more frequently as I can before school starts to be in session soon. I don't want go back to high school. I don't even dare want to start my sophomore year.**

**So I see you later,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	10. Chapter 10

**Biggest Announcement to Make Regarding the Story**

**This is my first special author's note to this story. So I guess everyone is pretty angry at me. I haven't updated since December or August (which is pretty sad if you ask me). Okay, here's the deal: I'm dealing with school right now so that's pretty much hindering me from continuing where I left off in the story.**

**Personally, if you ask me, I was actually thinking of re-doing the story because it felt rushed and, the lazy behind person I am, to not focus on grammar. I know some of my readers brush off the grammar, but I can't let anyone read a story with so many mistakes.**

**I know what you're thinking, "why post a story if you know you have to proofread?" I'm such a lazy person as I stated before and so I finally got tired for using that reason as an excuse.**

**I will say this in all caps and underlined. ****I'M SO SORRY FOR MY ATROCIOUS GRAMMAR AND HOW THE STORY IS VERY RUSHED ON ROMANCE. I'M REALLY SORRY AGAIN.**

**I did proofread chapter 1-4 but then Fanfiction got all dumb and now the only chapter that is fixed would be chapter 1.**

**I wanted to re-do the entire story but still have the same plot-line. But I cannot do that because you guys really wanted to know what happens next so I'm going to write it down. I'm not going to change the story but I will fix the grammar from chapter 2-7. Just so I can have a nice story without any errors in it.**

**BUT BE IN LUCK BECAUSE I'M GOING TO POST THE NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE (MEANING THIS WEEK OR SO) AND LET YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. Don't worry, Mrs. Taylor and Mirajane still have many more attempts to bring NaLu together so watch out.**

**I will update tomorrow (I will try my best) and fix the grammar probably tomorrow. I love you guys and I wanted to thank the people who pointed out my grammar because the this story needs a lot of proofreading. I promise to update tomorrow and I'm going to fix 2-7**

**See yah guys tomorrow**

**Bye XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my Gosh, I finished editing all the chapters for this story. I did my best and I'm going to look over it again on Saturday to make sure that there are no grammar mistakes.**

**Once again, I would like to thank each and every one of you who pointed out my grammar. If the grammar still bugs you, don't worry I'm going to re-edit it just in case on Saturday.**

**It has been a wonderful time for me because I officially finished my midterms and I've fulfilled my promise. **

**Oh gosh, it's been a long time since I last updated this story and I just hope that this chapter will leave you with many feelings. I'm trying to leave more NaLu moments.**

**180 favorites and 225 followers are amazing. How can you guys enjoy my tragic story?**

**I was thinking of doing another project and I already have the idea for it so I'm guessing you guys should be prepared for that.**

**Anyway, I present to you an all new chapter of:**

* * *

_**Falling in love with a tutor**_

* * *

Lisanna peered from the window. She wander her eyes from person to person, scanning there faces to search for Natsu and Lucy.

"Did you find them?" asked Gray. He wasn't stalking Natsu and Lucy on their date _per say_, he just agreed with Lisanna to see how it's going between the two.

Lisanna gritted her teeth in annoyance. "No, I can't see them. Gajeel, can you at least raise me up a little higher?"

Gajeel glared at the girl that was stepping on his back. He wished he could just drop her on the ground. In fact, Gajeel doesn't even understand how he was here in the first place. All he did was shopping peacefully in the convenience store and the next thing you know he was ransacked by them.

Gajeel snorted. "Who is the one that's using me as a stepping-stone?"

Lisanna waved her hand in dismissal. "Didn't_ you_ want to come?"

"No!" Gajeel shouted. "You guys are the one that kidnapped me when I was just trying to buy ice cream for my mom."

Gray laughed. "Gajeel, since when were you nice towards anyone?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes before clicking his tongue. He replied, "Touché."

Lisanna hushed them. "Argh, this is so frustrating, why can't I see them?"

Gray cocked his head to the side before stating the obvious. "Maybe it's because of that bush. It's blocking our view."

Lisanna didn't say anything for a few seconds before retorting in embarrassment. _"Shut up."_

Gajeel roared. "Can't we just leave them alone on their date? I'm sure flame-brain would tell us about it tomorrow."

Gray concurred. "Yeah Lisanna, I'm sure there's nothing happening on their date anyway."

Lisanna sighed before jumping off of Gajeel's back. Gajeel sighed in relief as he lay on the ground.

"You guys are going to regret not seeing them," Lisanna said as she pointed her fingers at them.

Gray lifted an eyebrow. "I think you meant yourself."

Lisanna huffed before stomping away in irritation. Gray glanced at Gajeel. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders before mouthing "girls."

* * *

Lucy laughed as Natsu struggled to shoot the basketball into the hoop. It was funny watching him angry at a basketball game. Lucy was winning, as always, from the game but she may give Natsu an advantage just to let him win for once.

So far, Lucy has been beating Natsu in every game they played. She beat him at hockey playing, car racing game, Pac man etc. Lucy thought it was nice that they decided to take a break from the tutoring sessions and started to hang out.

Today has been a great day besides the Loke's incident, she really had fun. If she knew Natsu before the tutoring thing ever happened, Lucy would've hanged out with him a long time ago.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. Natsu did look familiar before. He reminded her of someone or she had met him before attending high school.

Lucy heard Natsu's laughed before glancing at her. "I guess it's my win."

A hue of red was spotted against her cheeks. Lucy stared at Natsu with confusion. "Huh?"

Natsu jeered his fingers towards the basketball game **12:10**. Lucy blinked at the score before staring at Natsu.

"How did you—" Lucy stared at him with shock.

"How did I win? Isn't it obvious? I'm just that good of a basketball player," Natsu praised. He shot one more basket before leaving the love of his life dazed.

* * *

Lucy huffed in irritation. She shot daggers at Natsu as she glared at him viciously. She said one statement that caused Natsu howling with laughter. "I hate you."

Natsu grinned at the woman. "Lucy, you should've paid attention. Why were you staring off into space, anyway?"

Lucy blinked at him before a rosy colored red was spotted against her cheeks. She cursed as she blushed in mortification. "I was just thinking about…bunnies."

Natsu snorted before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Lucy stared at him for a second before pressing on. "I was and why do you care anyway?"

Natsu waved his hand in dismissal. "I really don't. I'm just curious on whether you was actually getting tired of the game."

Lucy smiled before tittering. "Yeah I guess." It took her a few minutes before adding on. "Natsu, I really had a great time."

Natsu returned the smile. "Yeah, me too." Natsu laughed before suggesting Lucy something. "C'mon, why don't I drop you home?"

Lucy nodded before they left the arcade.

* * *

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at Mrs. Taylor. "I cannot believe you caused us to miss half of Lucy and Natsu's date."

Mrs. Taylor let out a forceful laugh. "I did, didn't I? I'm sure we get more info tomorrow, right? _Please_ don't be too angry with me."

Mirajane sighed before rubbing her temples. She just doesn't know how to handle Mrs. Taylor but she cannot deny that she enjoyed her teacher's company today.

Mirajane cracked a smile. "I'm sure you're right. I will get more information on how the date went down tomorrow."

Winking, Mrs. Taylor cackled, "That's my girl."

Mirajane laughed. Thank god she had Mrs. Taylor as her English teacher.

* * *

Lisanna blinked before biting her lower lip. She wondered how the date is going with Lucy and Natsu.

_They're doing fine_. Lisanna thought. She was getting too worried about them.

"Hey shorty," Lisanna's eyes twitched a little. She turned around before facing Gajeel's direction.

Gajeel stared down at her before smirking. "I'm guessing you're okay with this."

Gray glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

Lisanna narrowed her eyes at Gajeel. "Yeah Gajeel, _what _are you talking about?"

Gajeel snorted. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you gave up your crush on Nat-"

Lisanna clamped Gajeel's mouth shut before sending him flying to the pole. Gray watched in fascination before laughing.

Lisanna clasped her hands together before glaring at Gajeel. "Now that I got rid of the idiot, Gray, do you want to go catch a movie?"

Gray nodded. "Sure, but I'm curious. What was Gajeel talking about before you send him flying?"

Lisanna averted her gaze. She glanced at the bushes before sputtering nonsense, "He meant _absolutely_ nothing. Gajeel always have to find something to say."

Gray nodded, unsure on whether he could press on or not; maybe just a little further. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he almost said the name Natsu."

Lisanna didn't bat an eye as the word "Natsu" came out of Gray's mouth. She just merely waved her hand in dismissal. "You probably heard wrong."

Gajeel came back to the group, alive with some few bumps and bruises. He glared at Lisanna before shifting his gaze on Gray. "Didn't you know that this shorty had a crush on Natsu before?"

Gray blinked before processing the blunt statement. _"What?"_

* * *

**Such a corny cliffhanger, am I right? I suck so badly when it comes to cliffhangers.**

**It's so short! I wished I could make it longer but I really ran out of things to continue on. I'm guessing that I'm lacking inspiration. **

**I'm sure you guys are probably very confused right now? I know what you're probably wondering. "I thought Lisanna had a crush on someone else." I will answer that statement in the next chapter once I get my inspiration.**

**You guys might expect a one-shot soon because my friend, Ami, b-day is coming up. Her birthday is somewhere in February and I wanted to write a one-shot for her. I'm guessing somewhere on Valentine's day I'll write the one-shot.**

**If you have any problem with my grammar, I apologized once again. I apologized again for my delay on updating this story.**

**See you next time,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	12. Chapter 12

***hides behind a bush****trying****to evade the tomatoes that were being thrown at her***

**Okay, I get it, you guys are seriously mad at me. It's been around TWO months since I last updated the story and I somewhat left ya'll hanging with some corny cliffhanger and I just felt bad.**

**Guys, life just got in the way and I blame Kpop and anime for letting me spending my whole two months watching them instead of updating. Okay, so if you're going to yell at someone blame them. They need to take full responsibility.**

**Anyway, I just decided to take a break from fanfiction and now I'm back. So I'm hoping I can update more frequently. Next week is a pretty busy week for me considering the fact that I have a Chinese speaking quiz and a written test during that week. So, I most likely will be studying next week.**

**But anyway, I wanted to update because I saw some reviews of the last chapter I posted before my disappearance and I wanted to say THANK YOU. I just couldn't stop smiling as I read them. It makes me feel good as a writer that I did my best with every chapter and my readers loved it. So, those who reviewed thank you.**

**I'm going to update ****_fatal bonds_**** later on today or tomorrow. I don't know yet.**

**Now, without further ado, please welcome,**

* * *

_**Falling in love with a tutor**_

* * *

She blinked at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. It wasn't like she was dumb but the material was way too inexplicable. How can she understand the words that were in this book? Lucy may not be completely great at English but it wasn't like she doesn't have a fond for vocabulary. Besides, she was reading a book that resembled a college book.

Besides, she's not _too_ fond of essays.

And that was this book was; it was a collection of essays that were placed together in this one nonfiction book_. Create Dangerously_, the name of this book didn't leave an endearing title as well.

_Is Natsu trying to kill me?_ Lucy thought helplessly to herself. She had a nice time last night and yet, he kept persisting throughout the entire date that she should read _Create Dangerously_—now that she was done with _Ishmael_.

_Ishmael wasn't that great of a book either?_ Lucy thought. The only book that she liked so far would be _The Other West Moore_ which was practically the book that she was reading currently.

"Ugh," Lucy groaned as she laid her cheek on the desk. She pouted. Why does a sophomore high school student like her have to go through so many of this? She swears that her teachers be popping out pop quizzes every two seconds.

Natsu, knocking on her bedroom door asked, "Lucy, are you almost done with your essay I need to see it, plus I need to start the project we have to do with Mrs. Taylor."

Lucy hummed irritably. "Mmkay," Lucy muttered.

Lucy stood from her chair before turning to opening the door for Natsu. Her dad wasn't home—thankfully—so she could avoid the ear load if Natsu ever came to her room. Heck, he didn't even permit Loke, Lucy's ex-boyfriend, to enter her room.

"Boys are dangerous creatures, Lucy," Her dad said to her one time, "you don't need a boyfriend anyway, and you're only sixteen."

Lucy would always roll her eyes as her dad usually gave her the "special" talk with her.

Turning the knob, Lucy opened the door meeting the obsidian eyes that had captivated her from the start.

The rim of his glasses at the edge of his nose, Natsu raised a brow before nochantltly entering her room as Lucy could see. She didn't really know that Natsu had always been bashful entering her room even if they meet mostly everyday.

Lucy sighed, rubbing her temples as she closed the door behind her. "I cannot believe you gave me book filled with essays. Natsu, _are you serious?_"

Nash grinned, unabashedly trying to set forth his opinion. "So? Lucy, we're in our sophomore year of high school, besides I'm your tutor meaning I can pick whatever book I want."

Lucy nearly scoffed. "Okay but you know that I hate essays. Natsu, you know I'm more of a story person kind of gal."

Natsu blinked as he pursed him lips. "But this is somewhat a story?"

Lucy sighed before forcing a grin. Sometimes, she wondered how she can have this cute little guy that she's practically in love with her as her tutor. It infuriates her that she loves him and yet he would brush off her attempts of engaging into a personal conversation about them; about us.

"Natsu, couldn't we read a story a little more intruding as for say, _To kill a Mockingbird_," Lucy postulated.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Lucy you read that book a thousand times, why would want to read it again?"

Lucy, obvious upset, retorted. "I actually read that book for the one hundredth time and besides it's better than _Create Dangerously_. What does that even mean?"

Natsu laughed and it squeezed Lucy's heart in delight. She loved his heartfelt laugh it was like a gift that the Heavens have granted her to hear.

"Maybe if you read it, you'll found out," Natsu said while staring at her. He still couldn't believe that Lucy and he have been getting close ever since the date last night. She's been hanging around with his friends too. Although, it does bug Natsu from time to time if Lucy was actually in love with him. Shouldn't she be mending her heart ever since the breakup of Loke? Instead, she's been taking it way too easy. He would ask but that would be rather rude.

"Fine, I'll read the book, but I guarantee you that I won't be able to finish half of the first page," Lucy said as she winked at him.

And with that note, Natsu winded up getting his heart raced ever than before by the love of his life, Lucy Heartifilia.

* * *

Gray couldn't think straight. The fact that he had to recollect his memories when he was little to practically see what kind of hints that were being thrown at him that Lisanna clearly liked Natsu.

He remembered last night:

_"What," Gray said as he process the blunt statement. He was in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Lisanna had a crush on Natsu._

_Gray shifted his gaze towards Lisanna who inevitably trying to do her best to remain calm. Gray glanced at Gajeel. How did he even know that?_

_"When did this happened and where was I?" Gray asked as he jeered his fingers towards Lisanna's direction._

_Gajeel laughed. "Lisanna has liked Natsu ever since they've met. Isn't that right, shorty?"_

_Lisanna, eyes shut, nodded slowly before opening her eyes again. Gray stared into her marvelous blue eyes that had fascinated him since the beginning._

_"I did," Lisanna said. She held up her hands in front of her clearly trying to defend herself. "But not anymore, I swear. I only have feelings for Bixlow now. Natsu is now in the past."_

_Gray rubbed his temples. This was a little too much for him to handle. "You're telling me that __you __liked __our__ Natsu ever since you were little."_

_Lisanna nodded. She didn't know what say at this point. She was already frustrated that she didn't get to see Natsu's date with Lucy but for Gajeel to go all-out and tell Gray her past feelings for Natsu had made her even angrier._

_"So what made you stop?" Gray asked. He wanted to get a little bit of more information. Besides, this was quite juicy. He really isn't into gossip or whatever they would call it._

_Lisanna bit her lip before stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Listen, can I tell you later? It's getting late and I really need to go before my parents found out that I'm not in bed."_

_Gray, slightly disappointed, nodded. "Sure."_

Now here he was, left with disappointment, that Lisanna just completely avoided his question.

"Ugh, I wonder what happened between them," Gray said. He wanted to find out more information of Natsu and Lisanna.

"Umm, excuse me, Juvia doesn't want to disturb you but can you pay attention to the project that were suppose to be doing," Juvia said as her blue eyes of wonder bored into Gray's dark brown ones.

"Oh, I'm sorry Juvia, I was just—"

"—thinking about something else? Yes, Juvia notice that Gray-_san_ has been distracted," Juvia said.

Gray didn't say anything but stared at her blankly. "Yeah, I apologize about that, I've just been thinking about something else."

Juvia smiled at him, her hands fiddling with his hair. "Juvia understands that Gray-_san_. Juvia is sure that you have a lot going on."

Blushing madly, Gray coughed before his eyes met with the mysterious blue ones. It's only been two days since Mrs. Taylor assigned the project and he was already interested in her.

"Yeah, so let's get started," Gray said while he grabbed the Other Wes Moore book from his bed.

Juvia, nodded, concurring with his statement.

* * *

Lisanna couldn't think straight. She's been thinking about the fiasco that had happened last night. She could only think about Gray's reaction towards Gajeel's statement.

_That little idiot, I swear once I see him, I am going to get my hands on him. _Lisanna thought.

_What if Gray confessed to Natsu that I used to have a crush on him_, Lisanna thought aimlessly, _then what would I do?_

Sighing, Lisanna rubbed her temples. She could barely understand what's going on in this book because her mind was full of things.

Mirajane glanced at Lisanna. She arched an eyebrow. "Lisanna, is something wrong?"

Lisanna's eyes cast downwards before staring up at her sister. Lisanna wanted to shook her head but she needed someone to talk to about this.

"Yes," Lisanna said after she finally responded. "There is; Mira-_nee_, Gray found out that I used to have a crush on Natsu yesterday."

Mirajane, understanding, made an "O" shape with her mouth as she nodded. "But do you still have a crush on him?"

"No," Lisanna answered, "I don't. Remember how I emphasize the words _"use to_"."

Mirajane shrugged her shoulders before making her way towards the kitchen. She needed to cook dinner. "Then it's no problem then now that he knows. That was long ago; what's in the past now stays in the past."

Lisanna nodded. "Yeah I know but I just don't want Natsu to know. He really likes Lucy and just noticing that his longtime childhood friend use to have a crush on him will kill him since he didn't notice earlier."

Mirajane smiled at her little sister. "Don't worry. Gray will never do that. Besides, I have something big to tell you."

Curious, Lisanna asked, "What is it?"

Mirajane pressed forward. "You know how Mrs. Taylor tricked Lucy into needing a tutor right?"

"Yeah," Lisanna said, "you told me that already."

Mirajane bit her lip before grinning widely. "Turns out that Lucy actually did pass her test. She just wanted Lucy to hang out with Natsu."

Lisanna's eyes went wide. "What?"

Mirajane nodded. "Yeah, don't you see how ploy she is?"

Lisanna nodded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knows that Taylor wanted Lucy and Natsu to get together but to go this far…if Lisannna was Lucy she would've been hella pissed at Mrs. Taylor.

Lisanna, blinking, she asked, "What score did Lucy get?"

Mirajane, smiling deviously, answered, "Now that would be a _secret _that I will tell you later."

* * *

**Ah, I'm done with this chapter. I figured I leave at that. I won't tell you what Lucy got besides you guys will probably now anyway. **

**So I'm going to try to update more frequently. I made you guys waited for almost two months and I'm really sorry.**

**So I included some NaLu moments after their date. How did you guys like it? I did my best and I'm starting to think of some ideas that could bring a little more drama towards Lucy's and Natsu's relationship right now.**

**I'm trying to not rush the romance. **

**Reviews:**

**FlameDRAGONhime: Aw thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Rage0fPhoenix: Aw I wouldn't call me amazing. YOU'RE AMAZING WITH YOUR REVIEW. THANKS SO MUCH, HON!**

**Moonlight Meow: I did update yay XD**

**Hazel Redfox: Aw, thank you. I love how you suggested some ideas. I might take it into consideration and credit you if I used it. I will try to put in more of the couples especially GaLe, just you wait.**

**UnlimitedMagic: Knowing that you reviewed despite life getting in the way makes me SUPER DUPER HAPPY. Thank you for you review and commenting on my cliffhanger. You make me feel at ease when I update because of your sweet comments. Thanks again XD**

**I am so happy to know that you guys enjoy this story despite being crappy in the beginning. I'm glad that I fixed the story and I hope I can update more frequently. It depends though.**

**Thanks again guys,**

**ambiguous seafish **


End file.
